Galeria:Ichigo Kurosaki
Galeria Ichigo z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep366 Ichigo 2.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Od54 Ichigo.png|Ichigo w Soul Society. O113 Ichigo ochraniający Orihime.png|Ichigo podczas pierwszego przybycia Arrancarów. Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo w Las Noches. Ep361 Ichigo.png Ep366 Kurosaki Ichigo.png Ep346 Ichigo.png Odcinek 325 Kurosaki Ichigo.jpg Ep365 Ichigo 2.png Ep365 Ichigo 3.png Ep365 Ichigo 4.png Ep336 Ichigo.png Historia BabyIchigo.jpg|Mały Ichigo i Masaki Rodzina Kurosakich.jpg|Szczęśliwa rodzina Ichigo. O8 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Rodzina Kurosakich. O8 Masaki przyprowadza małego Ichigo do dojo.png|Masaki przyprowadza Ichigo do dōjō. O8 mały Ichigo i Masaki.png|Masaki i Ichigo. Młody Ichigo.jpg|Młody Ichigo z Tatsuki. O8 Masaki ociera twarz małego Ichigo.png|Masaki ociera twarz Ichigo. O8 mały Ichigo spostrzega dziewczynkę.png|Ichigo spostrzega dziewczynkę na brzegu rzeki. O8 mały Ichigo biegnie na oczach Masaki w stronę nieznajomej.png|Ichigo biegnie w stronę dziewczynki. O8 martwa Masaki chroniąca Ichigo.png|Martwa Masaki. O7 śmierć Masaki na oczach Ichigo.png|Ichigo nad martwą Masaki. O4 Ichigo w przeszłości zaczepiany z powodu koloru swoich włosów.png|Ichigo prześladowany z powodu koloru swoich włosów. O4 Sado ratuje Ichigo.png|Ichigo uratowany przez Sado. Ep37 Ichigo i moneta Sado.png|Ichigo i Chad. O37 Ichigo zwraca monetę Chadowi.png|Ichigo ryzykuje życie, aby chronić monetę Chada. Ichigo i Chad spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo i Sado spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro. Agent Shinigami O1 Ichigo staje do walki ze zbirami.png|Ichigo pojawia się przed skaterami. O1 Ichigo kopie Toshi-Bro.png|Ichigo kopie Toshi-Bro. O1 powitanie Ichigo przez Isshina.png|Ichigo kopnięty przez Isshina. O1 typowa bójka Ichigo z Isshinem.png|Syn i ojciec. O1 Duch noszący okulary pojawia się za Ichigo.png|Ichigo spostrzega nowego ducha. O1 Ichigo i martwa dziewczynka uciekają przed Hollowem.png|Ichigo i martwa dziewczynka uciekają przed Hollowem. O1 Rukia pojawia się obok Ichigo i martwej dziewczynki.png|Rukia ratuje Ichigo i martwą dziewczynkę. O1 Rukia pojawia się przed Ichigo i rusza na Hollowa.png|Rukia na oczach Ichigo atakuje Hollowa. O1 Ichigo rozmyśla o niecodziennych zdarzeniach.png|Ichigo rozmyśla o ataku Hollowa i tajemniczym Shinigami. O1 Rukia pojawia się w pokoju Ichigo.png|Ichigo spostrzega wchodzącą do jego pokoju Rukię. O1 Rukia w pokoju Ichigo.png|Ichigo zdziwiony widokiem Rukii w jego pokoju. O1 Rukia zdziwiona mogącym ją odstrzec Ichigo.png|Rukia zadziwiona faktem, iż Ichigo ją widzi. O1 rekacja Ichigo na wyjaśnienia Rukii.png|Ichigo nie wierzy w ani jedno słowo Rukii. O1 Rukia rzuca na Ichigo Sai.png|Ichigo ofiarą Sai Rukii. O1 Rukia używa Sai na Ichigo.png|Rukia unieruchania Ichigo. O1 duch noszący okulary odesłany do Soul Society na oczach Ichigo.png|Duch noszący okulary wysłany do Soul Society na oczach Ichigo. O1 Rukia ilustruje Ichigo rodzaje dusz.png|Rukia objaśnia rodzaje dusz Ichigo. O1 Rukia i Ichigo słyszą Hollowa.png|Ichigo i Rukia wyczuwają Hollowa. O1 Ichigo przełamuje Sai.png|Ichigo przełamuje zaklęcie Rukii. O1 Ichigo staje naprzeciw Fishbone D.png|Ichigo staje naprzeciw Fishbone'a D. O1 Rukia chroni Ichigo przed Fishbone D.png|Ichigo osłoniony przez Rukię. O1 Rukia chce oddać moce Shinigami Ichigo.png|Rukia proponuje Ichigo przekazanie swoich mocy. O1 Rukia i Ichigo przedstawiają się sobie.png|Ichigo i Rukia przedstawiają się sobie przed przekazaniem mocy. O1 Ichigo staje się Shinigami.png|Ichigo zostaje Shinigami. Ichigo jako Shinigami.jpg|Ichigo jako Shinigami. O1 Ichigo jako Shinigami.png|Ichigo jako Shinigami. O1 Ichigo odcina rękę Fishbone D.png|Ichigo odcina ramię Fishbone'a D. O1 Ichigo pokonuje Fishbone D.png|Ichigo pokonuje Fishbone'a D. O2 Ichigo pyta Isshina o stan zdrowia swoich sióstr.png|Ichigo pyta ojca co z jego siostrami. O2 Ichigo, Isshin, Karin i Yuzu patrzą na szkody poniesione ostatniej nocy.png|Zniszczenia wywołane wydarzeniami z ostatniej nocy. O2 Tatsuki uczy Ichigo dobrych manier.png|Ichigo dostaje reprymendę od Tatsuki. O2 Tatsuki patrzy jak Orihime zawstydza się z powodu Ichigo.png|Ichigo zawstydza Orihime swoją ofertą pomocy. O2 Ichigo rozmawia z Keigo, Mizuiro i Chadem.png|Ichigo rozmawia z kolegami o wypadku w jego domu. O2 Chad oferuje Ichigo swoją pomoc.png|Chad oferuje pomoc Ichigo. O2 Rukia stwierdza przed Keigo, Chadem i Mizuiro, że pierwszy raz spotyka Ichigo.png|Ichigo spotyka nową koleżankę z klasy. O2 Keigo i Chad patrzą na reakcję Ichigo obecnością Rukii.png|Reakcja Ichigo na nową uczennicę. O2 reakcja Ichigo na komunikat zapisany na ręce nowej uczennicy.png|Ichigo po przeczytaniu napisu na ręce Rukii. O2 reakcja Ichigo na propozycję pełnienia obowiązków Shinigami.png|Ichigo zdezorientowany faktem, iż musi przejąć obowiązki Shinigami Rukii. O2 Rukia wyciąga duszę z ciała Ichigo.png|Dusza Ichigo zostaje wyciągnięta. O2 Ichigo nie kryje zdziwienia przed Rukią widokiem swojego nieruchomego ciała.png|Ichigo zszokowany widokiem swojego nieruchomego ciała. O2 Rukia zabiera Ichigo do parku na misję.png|Ichigo idzie z Rukią do parku. O2 Ichigo tnie Hexapodusa.png|Ichigo tnie ramię Hexapodusa. O2 Ichigo pokonuje Hexapodusa.png|Ichigo oczyszcza Hexapodusa. O2 Ichigo oczyszcza Hexapodusa.png|Hexapodus oczyszczony. O2 Rukia pyta Ichigo czy podjął decyzję pełnienia obowiązków Shinigami.png|Rukia pyta Ichigo czy przyjmuje jej obowiązki Shinigami. O2 Ichigo zdenerwowany zachowaniem Rukii.png|Ichigo irytuje się nauką Rukii. O2 Rukia i Ichigo spotykają Rukię.png|Ichigo i Rukia spotykają Inoue. O2 Ichigo patrzy jak Orihime wita się z Rukią w nietypowy sposób.png|Ichigo patrzy na nietypowe powitanie Rukii i Orihime. O2 Ichigo słucha jak Rukia pyta Orihime o bliznę na nodze.png|Ichigo i Rukia rozmawiają o bliźnie Orihime. O2 Yuzu w pokoju Ichigo.png|Yuzu pyta Ichigo czy nie widział jej piżamy i sukienki. O2 Rukia wyłania się zza drzwi szafy Ichigo.png|Ichigo zszokowany Rukią siedzącą w jego szafie. O2 Rukia i Ichigo spoglądają na Acidwire.png|Acidwire pojawia się w pokoju Ichigo. O2 Ichigo walczy z Acidwire.png|Ichigo walczy z Acidwire. O2 Acidwire chwyta za miecz Ichigo.png|Acidwire blokuje miecz Ichigo. O3 Ichigo i Rukia zmierzają do domu koleżanki.png|Ichigo i Rukia zmierzają do domu Orihime. O3 Ichigo chroni Orihime.png|Ichigo chroni Orihime. O3 Tail Shaker wykorzystany na Ichigo.png|Ichigo uderzony Tail Shaker. O3 Rukia wybudza Ichigo po ataku przeciwnika.png|Ichigo dochodzi do siebie po uderzeniu Acidwire'a. O3 Ichigo staje naprzeciw Acidwire.png|Ichigo staje naprzeciw Acidwire'a. O3 Acidwire wzywa Orihime na oczach Ichigo i Rukii.png|Ichigo broni Orihime. O3 Orihime osłania Ichigo przed Acidwire.png|Ichigo osłoniony przez Orihime. O3 Sora oczyszcza się na oczach Ichigo, Orihime i Rukii.png|Ichigo patrzy jak Sora oczyszcza się za pomocą jego katany. O3 Rukia przedstawia Ichigo modyfikator duszy.png|Ichigo pyta o urządzenie do modyfikowania pamięci. O3 Rukia układa ciała Tatsuki i Orihime na oczach Ichigo.png|Ichigo obserwuje jak Rukia układa ciała jego koleżanek. O3 Ichigo zgadza się na pełnienie obowiązków Rukii.png|Ichigo zgadza się na tymczasowe przejęcie obowiązków Rukii. O4 Mizuiro zostaje przedstawiony przez Ichigo w niekorzystnym świetle.png|Ichigo mówi o prawdziwych zainteresowaniach Mizuiro. O4 Keigo dołącza do Ichigo, Rukii i Mizuiro.png|Keigo zachwycony Rukią. O4 Keigo gratuluje Ichigo nowej znajomości.png|Keigo gratuluje Ichigo nowej znajomości. O4 Chad dołącza z Shibatą do Ichigo, Rukii, Keigo i Mizuiro.png|Chad pojawia się z papugą. O4 Rukia i Ichigo spoglądają na Shibatę.png|Ichigo zaniepokojony obecnością papugi. O4 Ichigo patrzy jak Isshin kłóci się przez telefon.png|Ichigo świadkiem kłótni ojca. O4 Ichigo na oczach Rukii szuka duszy papugi.png|Ichigo szuka za pomocą Reiraku duszy papugi. O5 Ichigo kładzie Karin do łóżka.png|Ichigo kładzie siostrę do łóżka. O5 Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed Shriekerem.png|Ichigo ratuje Rukię przez Shriekerem. O5 Ichigo rani Shriekera.png|Ichigo rani Shriekera. O5 Rukia prosi Sado o zabranie Ichigo i Shibaty w bezpieczne miejsce.png|Rukia z ciałem Ichigo. O5 Ichigo walczy ze Shriekerem.png|Ichigo kontra Shrieker. O5 Ichigo wciska artylerię w paszczę Shriekera.png|Ichigo zwraca Shriekerowi jego broń. O5 Shrieker zabierany do Piekła na oczach Rukii i Ichigo.png|Ichigo patrzy jak Shrieker zostaje zabrany do Piekła. O5 brama Piekła zamyka się przed Ichigo i Rukią.png|Brama do Piekła zamyka się. O6 Ichigo przynosi śniadanie koleżance.png|Ichigo przynosi Rukii śniadanie. O6 Ichigo zastaje pustą szafę.png|Ichigo zastaje pustą szafę. O6 prezent dla Ichigo.png|Ichigo dostaje Gikon. O6 Rukia tłumaczy Ichigo zmianę nazwy Gikonganu.png|Ichigo dopatruje się innej nazwy Gikonganu. O6 Ichigo krytykuje pomysł Rukii i nieprzekonującą rolę Kona.png|Ichigo zdenerwowany z powodu kiepskiej roli Kona. O6 Ichigo oczyszcza Hollowa.png|Ichigo oczyszcza Hollowa. O6 Ichigo zatrzymuje Kona.png|Ichigo staje naprzeciw Kona. O6 Ichigo blokuje Kona.png|Kon otoczony przez Ichigo i Rukię. O6 Kon kopie Ichigo.png|Kon kopie Ichigo. O6 Ichigo blokuje kopnięcie.png|Ichigo blokuje cios Kona. O7 Ichigo znajduje Kona.png|Ichigo znajduje Kona. O7 Rukia mówi Ichigo, że jej telefon się zepsuł.png|Ichigo poirytowany zawodnością sprzętu Rukii. O7 Ichigo ratuje Kona.png|Ichigo ratuje Kona. O7 Ichigo i Kon pokonują Hollowa.png|Ichigo i Kon pokonują Hollowa. O7 Ichigo ratuje Kona przed upadkiem.png|Ichigo łapie Kona przed upadkiem. O7 Kon opowiada Ichigo o złożonej sobie obietnicy.png|Ichigo wysłuchuje historii Kona. O7 Urahara znajduje Ichigo i Kona.png|Ichigo spotyka Uraharę. O7 Rukia zwraca Ichigo pigułkę.png|Ichigo dostaje z powrotem pigułkę Kona. O7 Ichigo znajduje maskotkę.png|Ichigo znajduje pluszaka na śmietniku. O7 Kon próbuje obudzić Ichigo.png|Ichigo budzony przez Kona. O7 Ichigo w porę zamyka szafę przed Yuzu.png|Ichigo chowa Rukię i Kona w szafie przed Yuzu. O7 Ichigo rozmawia z Sado, Keigo i Mizuiro.png|Ichigo rozmawia z kolegami. O7 Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu na spotkaniu rodzinnym.png|Zebranie rodziny Kurosakich. O7 Rukia i Kon pytają Ichigo o domniemany piknik.png|Ichigo pyta o wolne od obowiązków Shinigami na jeden dzień. O7 Ichigo przed rocznicą.png|Ichigo śni o matce. Rukia Kuchiki Confronts Ichigo Kurosaki about his mother's death.png|Ichigo skonfrontowany z Rukią. Grand fisher attacks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Grand Fisherem. Ichigo Grand Fisher Karin.png|Ichigo kontra Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Stops Ichigo Kurosaki with image of Masaki Kurosaki.png|Ichigo zostaje zatrzymany przez Grand Fishera. Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo zostaje przebity przez Grand Fishera. Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo przecina i rani Grand Fishera. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo rani Grand Fishera. Isshin_&_Ichigo_talk_serious.png|Ichigo i Isshin. IchigoAsksRukiaToLetHimRemainAShingami.jpg|Ichigo zwracający się do Rukii w sprawie Shinigami. Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Orihime. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo powstrzymujący Demi-Hollowa. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo i Don Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji używający swojej Złotej Kuli armatniej, by uwolnić Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo atakujący Demi-Hollowa. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele zostają wezwani do dyrektora. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo kopiący Plusa. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon. Ichigo asks Uryu to work together.png|Ichigo i Uryū. Spirit_threAD.jpg|Ishida pokazuje Ichigo jego Reiryoku. Ishida and ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Uryū walczą wspólnie. Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo atakujący Menosa Grande. MenosKicksIchigoAway.jpg|Menos Grande odkopuje Ichigo. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Ishida ratuje Ichigo, przez wypalenie jego nadmiarowej energii. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida i Mizuiro jedzą wspólny lunch. Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo znajduje związanego taśmą Kona. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Ichigo kontra Renji. Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Ichigo zostaje zraniony przez Renjiego. Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|Miecz Ichigo zostaje złamany przez Byakuyę, gdy próbował skończyć z Renjim. Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away.png|Ichigo zostaje odkopnięty przez Rukię, gdy odchodzi z Byakuyą. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime i Rukia mówią o odejściu Rukii. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro i Keigo. Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo zwraca się do Ichigo z zamkniętymi oczami, gdzie jest arbuz. Ichigo throws Tessai out of bed.png|Ichigo zrzuca z siebie Tessaia. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara ostrzega Ichigo. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Kisuke trzyma Benihime nad Ichigo. Ururu Vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo kontra Ururu. UruruDeliversPowerfulKick.jpg|Ururu kopiąca Ichigo. Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG|Ururu atakująca Ichigo. Chain of Fate.PNG|Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai przecinający Łańcuch Ichigo. Ichigo awakens in inner world.png|Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie. Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo.jpg|Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo. Zangetsu mówi, że Ichigo ma swoje moce Shinigami.jpg|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że ma on własne moce Shinigami. Ichigo finds his powers.png|Ichigo znajduje rękojeść Zanpakutō w pudełku. Od19 Wyciągnij mnie.png|Zangetsu pojawia się za Ichigo i mówi mu, by go wyciągnął. Od19 Jest maska.png|Podczas przywracania mocy SHinigami, u Ichigo kształtuje się maska Hollowa. Od19 Shinigami-Hollow.png|Ichigo staje się znów Shinigami. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo wyłania się jako Shinigami z maską Hollowa. Od19 Rozbijamy.png|Ichigo rozbija maskę. Ichigo wściekły na Kisuke.jpg|Ichigo wściekły na Kisuke. Od19 Lekcja trzecia.png|Kisuke zaczyna z Ichigo lekcję trzecią. Od20Hōzuri.png|Kisuke używa Hōzuri. Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Starcie Ichigo i Kisuke. Od20 Staruszek przemawia.png|Zangetsu przemawia do Ichigo. Zangetsu.png|Shikai Ichigo - Zangetsu. Ichigo Ep 20.JPG|Zangetsu. Od31 Trening.png|Urahara trenuje Ichigo, jak ma uwolnić Getsugę. Od31 Problem z szefem.png|Kurosaki próbuje wstać. Od31 Naucz się używać ataku.png|Kisuke mówi Ichigo, żeby użył tego ataku. Od31 Miecz zatrzymany.png|Urahara próbuje siłą zmusić Kurosakiego. Od31 Trening walki.png|Kisuke odskakuje. Od31 Byle zabić, Zangetsu.png|Ichigo zrozumiał mordercze intencje. Od31 Katany chcą się zranić.png|Zanpakutō chcą się zranić. Urahara's blood message to Ichigo.png|Ichigo czyta wiadomość Urahary. Od20 Unik syna.png|Ichigo robi unik przed Isshinem. Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm.png|Ichigo otrzymuje amulet od Ishhina. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Przyjaciele Ichigo badają jego ciało i duchową formę. Soul Society Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Ryoka przybywają do Soul Society. Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jidanbō. Od21 Topór zatrzymany.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje topór Jidanbō. Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo pokazuje swoją nową siłę przeciwko Jidanbō. Od22 Ichigo atakuje Gina.png|Ichigo atakuje Gina. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo usiłuje stawić czoła Ginowi, podczas gdy Yoruichi zwymyśla go. Od22 Shinso atakuje.png|Gin atakuje Shinsō Ichigo. E022 - 10 Orihime Chad Ishida Ichigo Yoruichi.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele jako Ryoka. Od22 Ganju dostał.png|Ichigo kopie Ganju. Od22 Blok.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ganju Kicks Ichigo.png|Ganju kopie Ichigo. Od22 Na pięści.png|Kurosaki uderza Shibę pięścią w żebra. Od22 Bonnie przeskakuje nad Ichigo.png|Bonnie przeskakuje nad Ichigo. Od23 Ichigo chce czekać na Ganju.png|Ichigo chce czekać na Ganju. Od23 Druga walka.png|Ichigo walczy drugi raz z Ganju. Od23 Nieczysta walka.png|Ganju nieczysto powstrzymuje Ichigo. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku uszkadza swój dom, podczas walki Ichigo z Ganju. Od24 Kula.png|Ichigo próbuje stworzyć kulę Reishi, ale nieudaną. Od24 Prawie kula.png|Ichigo tworzy znów nieudaną kulę Reishi. Od24 Ogromna kula.png|Ichigo tworzy ogromną kulę Reishi. Od24 Ichigo traci koncentrację.png|Kurosaki traci koncentrację. Od24 Skarcony.png|Ichigo skarcony przez Shibę. Sphere Collapses.png|Sfera Kidō pozostawiająca bohaterów osieroconych w powietrzu. Od26 Bezpieczni.png|Kurosaki i Shiba lądują bezpiecznie dzięki magii Ganju. Od26 Spotkanie.png|Ikkaku i Yumichika spotykają Ichigo i Ganju. Od26 Aha, rozumiem.png|Reakcja po tańcu szczęścia Madarame. Od26 Ganju ucieka.png|Ganju ucieka. Od26 Czas na walkę.png|Ichigo postanawia walczyć z Madarame. Od26 Unik.png|Ikkaku atakuje, ale Kurosaki szybko unika ciosu. Od26 Salto unikowe.png|Ichigo odskakuje. Od26 Gotów do walki.png|Ichigo zwarty po uniku. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo kontra Ikkaku Madarame. Od26 Walka Ichigo z Ikkaku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Ikkaku Madarame. Od26 Unik przed włócznią.png|Kurosaki unika ataku. Od26 W potrzasku.png|Ichigo w potrzasku - trzyczęściowy kij. Od26 Super gość z lekarstwem.png|Ichigo uważa, że Ikkaku oszukuje, a ten mówi, że powinien go pochwalić. Od26 Walka później.png|Kurosaki robi sobie drogę po zakończeniu walki. Od27 Blok.png|Madarame blokuje atak Ichigo. Od27 Zangetsu zablokowany.png|Zangetsu zablokowany przez Hōzukimaru. Od27 Frędzelki.png|Kurosaki trzyma frędzle z broni Ikkaku. Od27 Wygrany trzyma broń.png|Ichigo "wygrywa". Od27 Ikkaku wciąż bitny.png|Ikkaku dalej chce walczyć. Od27 Drugie cięcie.png|Kurosaki drugi raz tnie Madarame Od27 Śmiech i otwarta rana.png|Ze śmiechu Ikkaku otwiera się rana. Od27 Zwycięzca.png|Ichigo dziękuje za walkę. Od29 Razem raźniej.png|Ichigo spotyka Ganju. Od29 Zakładnik.png|Yamada jako zakładnik. Zły zakładnik.png|Ichigo i Ganju biorący Hanatarō za zakładnika. Od29 Odwrót.png|Ichigo i Ganju wraz z Yamadą uciekają. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Ganju, za zabranie Hanatarō na zakładnika. Od29 Chodzi o Rukię.png|Hanatarō wie, jak dostać się do Rukii. Od30 Tunele.png|Hanatarō prowadzi Ichigo i Ganju tunelami. Od30 Jest kaplica.png|Shiba i Kurosaki wychodzą z tuneli. Od30 Walka.png|Ichigo atakuje Renjiego. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo kontra Renji. Od30 Ichigo musi wygrać.png|Ichigo przytłacza wicekapitana. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo atakujący Renjiego. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo zatrzymujący atak Shikai Renjego. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo wracający po ataku Zabimaru, bardziej zdecydowany. Od30 Ichigo.png|Kurosaki Ichigo trzyma w ręce Zangetsu. Od31 Atak na Renjiego.png|Ichigo biegnie w stronę Abaraia. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo atakujący Renjiego bardziej zdecydowanie. Od31 Ichigo cięty.png|Renji tnie Kurosakiego. Od31 Nie umiesz uratować.png|Abarai mówi chłopakowi, że nie potrafi nikogo uratować. Od31 Trudna walka.png|Ichigo wstaje. Od31 Próbujemy zabić.png|Shinigami przeprasza wicekapitana, że musiał tyle czekać. Od31 Reiatsu.png|Reiatsu Ichigo. Od31 Blokujemy Zabimaru.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Od31 Przejmujemy inicjatywę.png|Kurosaki odbija Zabimaru. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo odkrywa na nowo swoją decyzję przed Renjim. Od32 Twoja wina Ichigo.png|Renji mówi że to wina Ichigo, że Rukia zostanie zabita. 32Renji begs.png|Abarai prosi Ichigo, aby uratował Rukię. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo leczony przez Hanatarō. Od34 Muszę iść.png|Ichigo wstaje i idzie ratować Rukię. Od34 Maska ratujaca.png|Maska, która uratowała Kurosakiego w walce z Renjim. Od34 Martwimy się o Renjiego.png|Ichigo martwi się o Renjiego. Od35 Pigułka wzmacniająca.png|Hanatarō pokazuje pigułkę wzmacniającą. Od35 Niemożliwe.png|Ichigo i Ganju nie wierzą w moc uzdrawiającą. IchigoHanatarōGanjuEmerge.png|Drużyna wychodzi z kanałów. Od35 Przepraszaj.png|Ichigo karci Yamadę. Od35 Do Rukii.png|Drużyna biegnie po schodach. 36Stopped in their tracks.png|Ichigo, Ganju i Hanatarō zatrzymani przez Reiatsu Zarakiego. Reiatsu.JPG|Kurosaki odczuwający Reiatsu Zarakiego. Od36 Ichigo przebity.png|Kurosaki "przebity" przez miecz Kenpachiego. Od36 Witaj Ichigo.png|Zaraki pojawia się za plecami Ichigo. Od36 Potężne Reiatsu.png|Ichigo zauważa Hanatarō i Ganju wycieńczonych przez Reiatsu Kenpachiego. YachiruJumpsOnIchigo.jpg|Yachiru pojawia się na ramieniu Ichigo. Od36 Uciekamy.png|Shiba zabiera Yamadę z dala od Zarakiego. Od36 Walczmy.png|Ichigo emituje Reiatsu. Od36 Twardy.png|Dłoń Ichigo krwawi, a nie tors kapitana. Kenpachi chases ichigo.jpg|Zaraki atakuje Kurosakiego. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi Zaraki. Od38 W końcu zraniony.png|Ichigo w końcu rani Zarakiego. Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Ichigo pchnięty przez swój Zanpakutō przez Kenpachiego. Od38 Złamany i ranny.png|Ichigo się wykrwawia. Od38 Chodź ze mną.png|Zangetsu zabiera Ichigo do jego wewnętrznego świata. Od39 To mój świat.png|Ichigo leży by nie nie spaść. Od39 Łap miecz.png|Zangetsu rzuca w Ichigo mieczem. Od39 Zangetsu i Ichigo.jpg|Zangetsu odchodzi od Ichigo zostawiając mu Asauchi. Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Walka Ichigo z Hollowem Ichigo. Od39 Zangetsu odzyskany.png|Ichigo odzyskuje Zangetsu. Od39 Ichigo powraca.png|Kurosaki powraca do świata żywych. Od39 Nieśmiertelny.png|Ichigo tnie Kenpachiego. Od39 Potęga i rozkosz.png|Zaraki uwalnia pełnię mocy. Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Ichigo wspomagany przez Zangetsu. Od39 By umrzeć.png|Kurosaki i Zaraki szykują się do ostatniego ataku. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi: ostatni cios. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Nieprzytomny Ichigo po walce z Kenpachim. Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Ichigo i Kenpachi pokonani. Od40 Przychodzi Yoruichi.png|Yoruichi przychodzi po Ichigo. YoruichiGettingReadyToCarryIchigo.jpg|Yoruichi transformuje się. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo i Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo używający urządzenia do latania Yoruichi. Ichigo Rukia Reunion ep41.png|Ichigo i Rukia. Od41 Słabe Reiatsu Byakuya.png|Ichigo nie odczuwa potężnego Reiatsu Byakuyi. Od41 Mam cię.png|Kurosaki blokuje atak kapitana Kuchiki. Od42 Lekarstwo w ranę.png|Yoruichi wkłada w ranę Ichigo lekarstwo. YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi trzymająca rannego Ichigo podczas ucieczki przed Byakuyą. Od42 Zabieram cię Ichigo.png|Yoruichi zabiera Kurosakiego w bezpieczne miejsce. Od45 Zangetsu tu jest.png|Zangetsu materializuje się. Zangetsusummonsmanyblades.jpg|Ichigo ogląda wezwane miecze przez Zangetsu. Ichigo v. Zangetsu01.png|Ichigo rozpoczyna trening Bankai z Zangetsu. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|Zangetsu niszczy miecz Ichigo. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Kurosaki chwyta kolejny miecz. Od47 Blokuję atak.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Od48 Siema Renji.png|Renji przychodzi, by trenować w celu osiągnięcia Bankai. Ichigo vs Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu walczy z Ichigo. Yoruichitellsichigoabouturahara.jpg|Ichigo relaksujący się w gorących źródłach z Yoruichi. Od57 Umiem Bankai!.png|Ichigo nauczył się wypuszczać Getsugę Tenshō z własnej woli. Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo przybywa, by uratować Rukię przed egzekucją. Ep54 Ichigo.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Sōkyoku. Ep54 Ichigo destroy Sokyoku.png|Ichigo chce zniszczyć Krzyż egzekucyjny. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Ichigo z uwolnioną Rukią na Krzyżu egzekucyjnym Sōkyoku. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje pogoń za Abaraiem. 2nd lieutenant defeated.jpg|Kurosaki niszczy Shikai Marechiyo. Ichigo pokonuje Choujiro i Isane.jpg|Ichigo pokonuje Chōjirō i Isane. Starcie Byakuyi i Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo wyzywa Byakuyę. Od55 Blok.png|Kurosaki blokuje atak kapitana. Od57 Słaby jesteś kapitanie.png|Ichigo drwi z Byakuyi. Od57 Pokaż mi Bankai.png|Ichigo nalega, aby Kuchiki pokazał mu Bankai. Od57 Walcz.png|Kurosaki. Od58 W pułapce.png|Ichigo w pułapce Senbonzakury. Od58 Niezły ten Bankai.png|Ichigo mówi Byakuyi, że osiągnął Bankai. Od58 Reiatsu i Bankai.png|Kurosaki gotów do uwolnienia Reiatsu. Od58 Chcesz zobaczyć Bankai.png|Ichigo w Reiatsu. Od58 Patrz.png|Kurosaki szykuje się do uwolnienia Bankai. Od58 Oto on.png|Kurosaki gotów do wystrzelenia energii. Tensa Zangetsu.png|Bankai Ichigo - Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo przystawia Byakuyi miecz do gardła.png|Ichigo przystawia Byakuyi miecz do gardła. Od58 Blokujesz.png|Byakuya blokuje Tensę Zangetsu. Od58 Uniki.png|Ichigo unika Bankai kapitana. Od58 Prędkość w Bankai.png|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai. Od58 Ichigo zaskoczony.png|Kurosaki zaskoczony prędkością Senbonzakury Kageyoshi. Byakuya kontra Ichigo.jpg|Byakuya stara się zatrzymać Bankai Ichigo. Ep58CutsAllBlades.png|Ichigo odbijający płatki Senbonzakury Kageyoshi. Od58 Niespodzianka.png|Ichigo pojawia się za Byakuyą. Od58 Zraniony.png|Kurosaki rani kapitana. Od59 Senkei.png|Ichigo w Senkei Byakuyi. Od59 Starcie.png|Byakuya kontra Ichigo. Od59 Niespodzianka.png|Kuchiki zaskakuje Kurosakiego. Od59 Na wylot.png|Kapitan używa na Ichigo Byakurai. Od59 Co to jest.png|Hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad Ichigo. Byakuya kontra Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow zaskakuje kapitana. Od59 Odejdź.png|Ichigo chce odeprzeć Hollowa. Od59 Bye bye.png|Ichigo pozbywa się niechcianej pomocy. Od59 Reiatsu w atak.png|Kurosaki ładuje całe Reiatsu w jeden atak. Byakuya kontra Ichigo.jpeg|Ichigo i Byakuya i ich ostateczne ciosy. Od59 Pokonani.png|Ichigo utrzymuje się na nogach. Od59 Ałć.png|Kurosaki upadając trafia na głowę Inoue. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje atak Aizena na Renjiego. Od61 Ichigo, Renji i Rukia.png|Ichigo, Renji i Rukia. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen bez wysiłku pokonuje Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime lecząca Ichigo po walce z Byakuyą. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Zaraki tnie drewniany miecz Ichigo. Ichigo, Renji i Byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Byakuya. Urahara apologies.jpg|Kisuke przeprasza Ichigo. Bount (tylko anime) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Rzeczy wracają ku normalności w Klinice Kurosaki. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo zabija Hollowa. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo ogląda jak Uryū włamuje się do domu Orihime. Ichigo talking to_Ririn.jpg|Ichigo rozmawia z Ririn. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū i Ichigo w muzeum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternatywna i obraźliwa nazwa Zangetsu. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime trzymająca mankiet Tatsuki z Ichigo, Uryū i Chadem patrzącymi. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo i Renji zauważeni walczących. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele oskarżają siebie nawzajem. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo zdradza się pod tożsamością Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo otrzymuje list Ririn. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Bankai Ichigo zawodzi. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji i Ichigo kłócą się. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo i Renji znajdują swoje ludzkie ciała pozostawione plecami do siebie w liceum. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Okazuje się, że sprawcą jest Urahara. Ichigo asking for urahara's phone.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Jintę, Ururu, Uryū i Renjiego. Ichigo and friends blame each other.jpg|Grupa podejrzewa każdego o bycie oszustem. Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo spotyka Yoshino. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo kontra Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn i Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Piętro w szpitalu zaczyna zalewać. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo używa zbiornika gazu do odparowania wody. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo zostają złapani. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji i Ichigo otoczeni przez wodne kolumny. Ep73IchigoTellsThemToFlee.png|Kurosaki się "topi". Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō i Ban używają wody w ciałach Shinigami, by zaatakować. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo myśli, ze znalazł Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele, wliczając Zmodyfikowane Dusze, szukają Bount i Uryū. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo i spółka znajdują dwór Jina Kariyi. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo spotyka Kariyę pierwszy raz. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg|Węże atakują Ichigo. Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg|Ichigo kontra Utagawa. Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ichinose. MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg|Maki atakuje Kurosakiego. KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg|Kariya wycofuje Makiego. Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo jest przytłoczony przez Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo zostaje złapany w sieć Dalk. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo atakuje lalkę Gō. Ichigo vs. Dalk.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Kira oferuje Ichigo pomoc. Episode89GroupListens.png|Grupa słucha. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji idą dalej. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi i Kira przybywają z pomocą. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime ochrania Ichigo i Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya uderza Ichigo. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya mówi o planach Bount Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo i Kariya walczą ponownie. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya i Ichigo zajęci walką. Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg|Jin trzyma Ichigo za włosy. Knee To The Stomach.jpg|Kariya odkopuje Kurosakiego. Stopping Getsuga.jpg|Zatrzymana Getsuga. Kariya Zangetsu.jpg|Jin trzyma miecz Ichigo. Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo przebija siebie Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg|Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie. Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin. Kariya and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin. Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg|Ichigo walczy przeciwko Jinowi. Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa idzie do Soul Society. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime zatrzymuje Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo angażuje się. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya atakuje Kariyę z Ichigo na drodze. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk przerywa bitwę. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao wyjaśnia powstanie Bount i powód istnienia. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū i Ichigo opuszczają Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado i Ichigo pomagają rannej Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo w biurze Hitsugayi. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Ichigo w biurze Hitsugayi. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo pojawia się przed Kariyą. Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo ochrania Ran'Tao i Uryū. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png|Bankai Ichigo. Sword Vs Wind.jpg|Miecz kontra wiatr. Episode107IchinoseVIchigo.png|Ichinose zderza się z Ichigo. Ichigo_vs._Kariya.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin Kariya. Od108 Skąd moc.png|Ichigo tnie Jina. Ichigo3.jpg|Ichigo nosi brzemię dwóch światów. Jin vs ichigo.jpg|Zderzenie mocy Ichigo i Kariyi. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Renji wspominają Bount. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kona przed zostaniem z Rukią. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake wspomina Ichigo o Bount. Odcinek109 Kwiaty.png|Ichigo stawia kwiaty dla zmarłej dziewczynki. Arrancar Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami Ichigo. Od110 Spotkanie.png|Kurumadani spotyka Ichigo. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako usiłuje zrekrutować Ichigo. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo kontra Shinji. Rukia_arrives.jpg|Ponowne spotkanie Rukii i Ichigo. Ichigo asks Rukia, where he intends to sleep.jpg|Ichigo pyta Rukię, gdzie zamierza spać. Ep7IchigoHidesRukia.png|Yuzu pyta się brata gdzie jest jej piżama. Karin_Questions_Ichigo.png|Ichigo przesłuchiwany przez Karin. Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Karin. Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Yammy'ego Llargo. Od114 Bezsilny.png|Kurosaki bezsilny w walce z Arrancarem. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo ochraniany przez Uraharę i Yoruichi. Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hollow. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Sado przed Di Royem. Grimmjow_approaches.jpg|Grimmjow pojawia się przed Rukią i Ichigo. 121Grimmjow attacks.png|Ichigo w Bankai blokuje atak Grimmjowa. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Grimmjowem. Grimmjow Hierro.jpg|Jaegerjaquez łapie ostrze Tensy Zangetsu. Ichigo trying stop Grimmjow and Tosen.png|Ichigo próbujący zatrzymać Tōsena i Grimmjowa. Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo stawia czoła Shinjiemu. Hiyori & Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hiyori. Od123 Wbity.png|Hiyori przebija się przez Zangetsu Vizardzi przyciskają Hollow Ichigo do Ziemi.png|Visoredzi zatrzymują wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards watch Ichigo train.jpg|Ichigo i Visoredzi. Kensei kontra Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei atakujący Zhollowfikowanego Ichigo. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo i Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki fights Vision of Kenpachi Zaraki.png|Ichigo walczy z halucynacją Kenpachiego. Przebity Ichigo.jpg|Miecz Hollowa Ichigo w brzuchu Ichigo. Bleach124.png|Ichigo przebity przez Hollowa Ichigo. Ichigo and his Inner Hollow.png|Ichigo stawia czoła Hollowowi Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki defeats Hollow Ichigo.png|Ichigo pokonujący Hollowa Ichigo. Od125 W końcu maska jest.jpg|Ichigo zdobywa moc Hollowa - maskę. Lisa kicks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo atakowany przez Lisę. Hiyori and Ichigo training.jpg|Hiyori trenuje Ichigo. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime rozmawia z Ichigo. Od139 Ichigo używa Bankai.png|Ichigo używa Bankai. Od139 Maska IChigo.png|Ichigo zakłada maskę. Ichigo vs Grimmjow - 2nd Fight.jpg|Ichigo kontra Grimmjow drugi raz. Od139 Getsuga Tenshō.png|Kurosaki wypuszcza czarną Getsugę. Od139 Ichigo atakuje.png|Grimmjow w potrzasku. Ep139 Vizard Ichigo vs Grimmjow.jpg|Walka Ichigo z Grimmjowem. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo i Orihime. Hueco Mundo Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji zatrzymuje Ichigo przed protestowaniem pójścia do Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo uderzony przez Misato Ochi. Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Tatsuki. Arisawa question of Orihime.jpg|Arisawa pyta Kurosakiego, gdzie jest Orihime. IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Ishida rozmawia z Ichigo. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo i Chad w Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu vs Zodd & Iceringer.jpg|Ichigo, Sado i Ishida w pułapce Demoury Zodda i Aisslingera Wernarra. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|Kula Reiatsu zaczyna pękać. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo i Renji otoczeni przez Hollowów w Lesie Menosów. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji i Sado szukają Rukii. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo i reszta oddzielają się. O151 Chōkasoku Nel użyte na Ichigo.png|Nel wpada na Ichigo. Ichigo, Nel Tu, Dordonni.png|Przybycie Dordoniego. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dordoni. Ep152 Ichigo vs Dordoni.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dordoni. Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordoni usiłuje zaatakować Nel Tu, gdy Ichigo ją trzymał. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra prowokuje Ichigo, by go zaatakował. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra. Maska Hollowa.jpg|Maska Hollowa w walce z Ulquiorrą. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Getsuga Tenshō użyta przeciwko Ulquiorrze. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra przebija klatkę Ichigo gołymi rękoma. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra przebija Ichigo ręką. Healing Troubles.png|Inoue leczy dziurę Ichigo. Od165 Puść ją.png|Kurosaki łapie Espadę za rękę. Od165 Walczymy wreszcie.png|Ichigo chce walczyć z Grimmjowem. Od165 Wkurzyłeś mnie.png|Kurosaki prowokuje Arrancara. Od165 Czas na walkę.png|Ichigo gotów na walkę. Od165 Czas na Bankai.png|Kurosaki przechodzi w Bankai. Od165 Wejście jest.png|Bankai. Od165 Bankai.png|Bankai. Od165 Zderzenie.png|Ichigo ściera się z przeciwnikiem. Od165 Trudy z walki.png|Kurosaki. Od165 Cero w Ichigo.png|Espada łąduje Cero, by bezpośrednio wystrzelić je w Kurosakiego. Od165 Getsuga ratuje przed Cero.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę, by ochronić się przed Cero. Od165 Wyszedł cało.png|Ichigo po ataku Grimmjowa. Od165 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Grimmjow atakuje z zaskoczenia. Od165 Blok.png|Kurosaki blokuje atak. Od165 Zderzenie2.png|Ichigo kontra Grimmjow. Od165 Zdziwienie.png|Chłopak wysłuchuje Espadę. Od165 Getsuga gotowa.png|Ichigo szykuje Getsugę Tenshō. Od165 Getsuga wystrzelona.png|Kurosaki wystrzeliwuje Getsugę. Od165 Getsuga kontra Cero.png|Zderzenie Cero Grimmjowa i Getsugi Ichigo. Od165 Getsuga za słaba.png|Cero przebija się przez Getsugę. Od165 Zaskoczenie.png|Grimmjow atakuje Kurosakiego. Od165 To bolało.png|Shinigami raniony przez miecz Arrancara. Od165 Grimmjow czekaj.png|Ichigo zauważa Gran Rey Cero skierowane w stronę Nel i Orihime. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Maska Ichigo podczas walki z Grimmjowem. Od165 Oczy nienawiści i złości.png|Maska Hollowa. Od166 Obrona najważniejszych osób.jpg|Ichigo chroni przed Grimmjowem Nel i Orihime. Od166 Maska.png|Maska Ichigo. Od166 Zaatakowany falą.png|Ichigo zaatakowany falą dźwiękową. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo i Grimmjow walczą. Od166 Niespodzianka.png|Kurosaki pojawia się za Espadą. Od166 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Hollow Mask Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo z założoną maską Hollowa. Od166 Walka.png|Walka Espady z Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Od166 Przyszpilony.png|Grimmjow przyszpila Ichigo. Od166 Nie dam się.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje rękę Grimmjowa. Gric.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje rękę Arrancara przed roztrzaskaniem maski. Od166 Cięty.png|Kurosaki tnie Grimmjowa. Od166 Ty uważaj.png|Ichigo ostrzega, by forma Grimmjowa się nie rozpadła. Od166 Oczy.png|Kolor oczu w masce. Od166 Getsuga na ostrzu.png|Kuorsaki atakuje Espadę. Od166 Blok Grimmjowa.png|Grimmjow blokuje miecz. Od166 Grimmjow blokuje.png|Miecz Ichigo zablokowany przez Grimmjowa. Od166 Kopniak.png|Grimmjow kopie Ichigo. Od166 Maska2.png|Maska. Od166 W maskę.png|Ichigo wychylony pod atak. Od166 Trzask.png|Grimmjow trafia Kurosakiego. Od166 Atak.png|Ichigo atakuje Grimmjowa. Od166 W Resurrección.png|Miecz Kurosakiego trze po Resurrección Espady. Od166 Złość.png|Złość w oczach Ichigo. Od166 Kopniak w głowę.png|Arrancar kopie Ichigo. Od166 Starcie.png|Ichigo ściera się z Grimmjowem. Od166 Ataki.png|Kurosaki atakuje przeciwnika. Od166 Zły unik.png|Ichigo uchyla się przed Garra de la Panterą. Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo ochrania Orihime i Nel przed atakiem Grimmjowa. Od166 Ochrona przyjaciół.png|Ichigo ochronił Nel i Orihime. Od166 Maska podobna.png|Kurosaki patrzy na Inoue. Od166 Limit maski.png|Ichigo "osiąga" limit noszenia maski. Od166 Nie mam limitu.png|Ichigo naprawia pęknięcie na masce. Od166 Maska3.png|Przedstawiciel zauważa osiągnięcie limitu Resurrección Grimmjowa. Od166 Walczymy.png|Ichigo atakuje Grimmjowa. Od166 Ichigo dostaje baty.png|Ichigo odbija się od zderzenia z Arrancarem. Od166 Po wzorkach.png|Ichigo zauważa atak Espady. Od166 Wyczerpująca walka.png|Kurosaki paruje ataki przeciwnika. Od166 Baty.png|Ichigo dostaje lanie od Arrancara. Od166 Walka w obronie.png|Ichigo przegrywa walkę. Od166 Walczę z całych sił.png|Ichigo resztkami sił blokuje atak. Od166 Nie pokonasz mnie.png|Kurosaki naciera na przeciwnika. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo walczy z całych sił z Grimmjowem. Od166 Brak sił.png|Grimmjow atakuje Ichigo. Od166 Przegrywasz.png|Chłopak wbity w filar. Od166 Mam siłę.png|Ichigo patrzy na Grimmjowa. Od166 Nie umieraj.png|Inoue krzyczy do Kurosakiego, by nie umierał. Od166 Ichigo usłyszał.png|Do Ichigo dotarły słowa Orihime. Od166 Że co.png|Chłopak zszokowany słowami przyjaciółki. Od166 Zabójczy atak.png|Grimmjow atakuje zszokowanego przeciwnika. Od166 Zatrzymany.png|Kurosaki zatrzymuje Espadę. Od166 Wybacz Grimmjow.png|Ichigo mówi do Grimmjowa, że nie może już go więcej ranić. Od166 Dalej walczy.png|Grimmjow zszokowany słowami przeciwnika. GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo przecina 6. Espadę. Od167 Chyba wygrałem.png|Kurosaki po "pokonaniu" Arrancara. Od167 Chyba koniec.png|Grimmjow upada. Od167 Nie tak szybko.png|Espada łapie ostrze. Od167 Nie dam się.png|Ichigo zdziwiony, że Grimmjow wciąż żyje. Od167 A masz.png|Ichigo przebity przez Espadę. Od167 Dalej walczę.png|Ichigo patrzy na Grimmjowa. Od167 Liść.png|Grimmjow uderza Kurosakiego. Od167 Ha czym cię wkurzam.png|Ichigo prowokacyjnie pyta się przeciwnika, czym go tak wkurza. Od167 Druga dzuira.png|Grimmjow przebija znowu Ichigo. Od167 Kopniak.png|Grimmjow kopie Ichigo. Od167 Zdziwiony techniką.png|Kurosaki zdziwiony techniką Grimmjowa. Od167 Zatrzymałem to.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Desgarrón. Od167 Jest ciężko.png|Kurosaki próbuje skontrować atak. Od167 Rozwalę to.png|Shinigami kontruje. Od167 Na kawałeczki.png|Pazur Desgarrón rozwalony na kawałeczki. Od167 Pół na pół.png|Ichigo. Od167 Przybyłem by walczyć.png|Kurosaki krzyczy, że przybył do Hueco Mundo by walczyć. Od167 Przebity.png|Kurosaki przebija przeciwnika. Od167 Koniec.png|Ichigo i Grimmjow po wspólnej walce. Od167 Po masce.png|Resztki maski znikają. GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo łapie Grimmjowa przed upadkiem. Od167 To była dobra walka.png|Ichigo stoi nad ciałem Grimmjowa. Od167 Smuteczek.png|Ichigo odchodzi. Od190 Koniec walki.png|Ichigo z Orihime na ramieniu. Od190 Nie tak szybko.png|Grimmjow staje do walki. Od190 Koniec tej walki.png|Arrancar resztkami sił atakuje Kurosakiego. Od190 Daj już spokój.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Espadę. Ep190NnoitraAttacksGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo ogląda jak Grimmjow zostaje zaatakowany przez Nnoitrę. Od190 Ochronię go.png|Ichigo broni Grimmjowa. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra uderza Ichigo swoją bronią. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo wykonuje zamach na Gilgę. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Bankai Ichigo wzięty przez Nnoitrę. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel pomaga Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo i Nelliel kontra Nnoitra. Ichigo_vs_Tesla.jpg|Ichigo pokonany przez Tesrę. KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi przybywa do Hueco Mundo i ratuje Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kopie Ichigo. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Kenryu i Enryu zabierają Rurichiyo przed Ichigo.png|Kenryū i Enryū zabierają Rurichiyo. Amagai vs. Ichigo - Round 1.jpg|Amagai kontra Ichigo. Od174 Zderzenie Ichigo i Hanzy.png|Ichigo ściera się z Hanzą. Ep178 Hanza atakuje.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hanza. Ep178 Ichigo blokuje atak.png|Kurosaki blokuje atak. Ep178 Ichigo vs Hanza.jpg|Hanza atakuje z zaskoczenia Ichigo. Ichigo duszony przez matkę.png|Ichigo duszony przez iluzję matki. Ep178 Maska Hollowa.jpg|Ichigo z maską Hollowa. Sui-Feng Ichigo.png|Suì-Fēng staje na drodze Kurosakiemu. Ichigo_Vs_Amagai.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak kapitana. IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Amagai kontra Ichigo. Od189 Mądre słowa.png|Kurosaki mówi Amagaiowi, ile złego wyrządził. Od189 Chęć walki.png|Ichigo korzysta z mocy Hollowa. Od189 Hollow wystarczy.png|Ichigo mówi Amagaiowi, by go nie lekceważył. Byakuya zatrzymuje Ichigoo.png|Byakuya zatrzymuje Kurosakiego. Sztuczna Karakura Rudobōn attacking Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Rudbornn. Ichigo_and_others_around_fire.jpg|Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida i Sado przy ognisku. Renji_begging_Ichigo_to_save_Rukia.jpg|Renji proszący Ichigo o uratowanie Rukii. Ichigo_in_Lamp_Society.jpg|Ichigo i reszta w Lamp Society. Ichigo saves Rukia from_Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed Sōkyoku. IchigoKurosaki_(Vs_Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo staje czoła Ulquiorrze. Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra - Round 2.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra. Ichigo and Ulquiorra battle.jpg|Ichigo i Ulquiorra. Senna's cameo.png|Kurosaki. Ichigo 215.jpg|Ichigo. Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential ichigo profile.jpg|Atakujący Ichigo. Ulquiorra_Surprises_Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Ulquiorrę. Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo obroniony przez Orihime, podczas ataku Ulquiorry. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo wzywa maskę Hollowa. Ep269 Ichigo atakuje Cifera.jpg|Ichigo z maską przytłacza 4. Espadę. Ep270 Skąpany w Reiatsu.png|Kurosaki skąpany w Reiatsu Ulquiorry. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra usiłuje przeciąć Ichigo. Odc270 Kłopoty.png|Kurosaki po ataku Cifera. Ranny Ichigo.jpg|Pęknięta maska. Odc270 Naprawa maski.png|Ichigo naprawia maskę swoim Reiatsu. Greenlight_ichigo.jpg|Ichigo z maską stawiający czoła Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry. Ep270 Bęcki.png|Ulquiorra pomiata Kurosakim. Ichigo_showing_his_defiance.jpg|Ranny Ichigo. Injured Ichigo with fights to Cifer.jpg|Ulquiorra przytłacza Kurosakiego. Ep270 Śmierć.png|Ichigo trzymany przez Ulquiorrę. Ep270 Odpalić Cero.png|Cifer chce odpalić Cero Oscuras w klatkę piersiową i zabić tym Ichigo. Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo z dziurą zrobioną przez Cero Oscuras Cifera. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo wyzwolony z nowej formy Hollowa. Ep286 Ichigo saves Rukia.jpg|Ichigo przybywając ratuje Rukię. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo zabiera Rukię od Yammy'ego. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Nowa maska Hollowa Ichigo. Ichigo eyes.JPG|Oko Ichigo. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Zbliżenie na nową maskę Hollowa. Ichigo slashing Llargo.jpg|Ichigo tnie Llargo. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Yammy'ego. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy chwyta Ichigo. Ichigo unohana garganta.png|Ichigo w Gargancie. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo i Unohana w Gargancie. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana oferuje przywrócenie Reiatsu Ichigo. Vlcsnap-6002981.png|Ichigo w Karakurze. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywa do fałszywego miasta Karakura. Vizard and Gotei13 protects Ichigo.png|Gotei 13 i Visoredzi chronią Ichigo. Ep296 Ichigo 2nd Mask.jpg|Nowa maska. Ichigo Mask.JPG|Maska Ichigo. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen zmniejsza dystans. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo atakuje Aizena. IsshinArrives.jpg|Isshin pojawia się przed synem. Isshin_attacks_Ichigo.png|Isshin uderza Ichigo. O301 Ichigo rozczarowuje Ichimaru.png|Ichigo zmęczony walką z Ginem. GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png|Gin pojawia się za Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru.jpg|Ichigo kontra Gin. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez Bankai Gina. Ep301 Ichigo shok.jpg|Pęknięta maska Ichigo. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo zostaje wbity w budynek przez Gina. IchigoEngagesGin.jpg|Gin blokuje atak Ichigo. Ichigo and Isshin looks for Aizen Transformation.jpg|Ichigo wraz z Isshinem patrzą na transformację Aizena. Ichigo And Isshin.jpg|Ojciec zachęca syna do ratowania Karakury. Ichigo and Isshin in Dangai.jpg|Isshin i Ichigo biegną przez Dangai. Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo trenuje w Dangai. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu łapie Kurosakiego. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|Zangetsu wyciąga Hichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|Połączeni Hollow Ichigo/Tensa Zangetsu walczą z Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin i Ichigo w Dangai. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hollow Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|Hollow Ichigo połączony z Zangetsu przebija Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo przebity przez Zangetsu. Ichigo Arrival In Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywa do prawdziwego miasta Karakura. O308 Profilowe Ichigo po treningu w Dangai.png|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai. O308 Aizen zerka na Ichigo.png|Przybycie Kurosakiego. Ep308 Bankai Ichigo Nowy.png|Nowy Bankai. Od308 To naprawdę ty.png|Aizen pyta się Ichigo, czy to naprawdę on. Od308 Chodźmy stąd.png|Kurosaki łapie Sōsuke za twarz. Od308 Lecimy gdzie indziej.png|Ichigo zabiera Aizena w ustronne miejsce. Od309 Walczmy.png|Kurosaki gotów do walki z Sōsuke. Nowy Bankai Ep308.png|Nowy Bankai. Ichigo profile ep 308 (4).jpg|Ichigo. O308 Ichigo kontra Aizen.png|Ichigo konta Sōsuke: Finał. Od309 Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Scalony Bankai. O308 Profilowe Ichigo po treningu w Dangai.png|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai. Od309 Może zatrzymamy miecz.png|Ichigo chce spróbować złapać miecz Sōsuke. Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Aizena. Od308 Ichigo zamykany.png|Kurosaki zamykany w Kurohitsugi. Od308 Kido rozwalone.png|Ichigo niszczy Kidō Aizena. O308 Ichigo rani Sōsuke.png|Ichigo tnie Aizena. Od309 Kolejna forma.png|Kurosaki ogląda Aizena w nowej formie. Od309 Ręka.jpg|Spalona ręka Ichigo. Aizen Ring Attack.jpg|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Aizena. Od309 Kręgi.png|Kurosaki w kręgach stworzonych przez Sōsuke. Od309 Ja jestem wszystkim.png|Aizen mówi, że przewyższył wszystko. Od309 Pogadaj se.png|Ichigo kpi z mocy Aizena. Od309 Scalony miecz.png|Nowa forma Tensy Zangetsu. New Tensa Zangetsu ep 309.JPG|Ichigo chce wykończyć Aizena. Ep309 Nowy Bankai.jpg|Ichigo z nową bronią. Ichigo new Tensa Zangetsu (ep 309) 2.JPG|Ichigo przygotowuje się do użycia Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Od309 Stać się Getsugą.png|Ichigo zamienia się w Getsugę. Od309 Zdziwiony.png|Aizen ogląda przemianę Ichigo w Getsugę. IchigoGetsuga.jpg|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo używający Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Ichigo jako Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo jako Getsuga. Mugetsu.jpg|Mugetsu. IchigoFinal.JPG|Ichigo po użyciu Mugetsu. Bleach - 309 - Large 27.jpg|Wygląd Ichigo w ostatecznej formie. Od309 Jeszcze się rusza.png|Kurosaki zauważa, że Aizen jeszcze się rusza. Od309 Co się dzieje.png|Aizen "zaatakowany" przez Kidō. Od309 Pieczęć działa.png|Kidō Kisuke zaczyna działać. Kurosaki Ichigo can't see Aizen.JPG|Ichigo nie może patrzeć na Aizena. O309 Ichigo i Kisuke patrzą na zapieczętowanego Aizena.png|Kurosaki i Urahara patrzą na zapieczętowanego Aizena. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo i Urahara rozmawiają po walce z Aizenem. Ichigo Collapses.jpg|Ichigo zapada w śpiączkę po utracie mocy. Ichigo passes by his friends.png||Ichigo patrzy się na przyjaciół. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Sparing z Renjim. Ichigo Folds Laundry.jpg|Ichigo rozwiesza pranie. Ichigo_Beats_Renji.jpg|Sparing Ichigo z Renjim. Ichigo_and_Rukia_return_to_Kurosaki_Clinic.png|Ichigo i Rukia wracają do domu. Rukia_comments_upon_the_strangeness_of_her_orders.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara i Tessai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ep230 Zangetsu Inner World.png|„Zangetsu” w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu kontra Ichigo. Od236 Połączona Getsuga.png|Ichigo wypuszcza połączoną Getsugę z Zangetsu w „Zangetsu”. Od235 Razem w sile.png|Ichigo chroni Zangetsu przez Muramasą. Ichigo Watches Hitsugaya fight.png|Kurosaki ogląda walkę Hitsugayi. Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Sedo no Shirayuki. Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Sode no Shirayuki. Muramasa fights Vizard Ichigo.png|Ichigo walczy w masce Hollowa z Muramasą. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Ichigo chroni Orihime i Rukię przed Muramasą. Od255 Jedność komunikacji.png|„Zangetsu” będzie oczyma Ichigo w walce z Muramasą. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Od257 Zangetsu mówi Ichigo o Zanpakuto Hollowie.png|„Zangetsu” mówi Ichigo o Zhollowfikowanym Zanpakutō. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon stoją nad Nozomi. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo przed niestabilną mocą. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya usiłuje aresztować Ichigo jako świadka. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo zostaje aresztowany jako świadek. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia przybywa do celi Ichigo z Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia i Ichigo kryją się przed Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego konfrontują się z Rukią i Ichigo. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|Reigai zapobiegają ucieczce Ichigo i Rukii. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo i Rukia kontra Reigai Renjiego i Ikkaku. Ichigo thrown across the ground by Reigai-Ikkaku.png|Ichigo rzucony na ziemię przez Reigai Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Reigai. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi pomaga Ichigo i Rukii związanych przez Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego. Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png|Yoruichi przegrupuje się z Ichigo i Rukią. Rukia and Ichigo emerge in the corridor after subduing Hiyosu.png|Rukia i Ichigo pojawiają się na korytarzu po ujarzmieniu Hiyosu. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia i Ichigo obserwują nagrania Nozomi. Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Yoruichi przy wejściu do Senkaimon. The Trio Run.png|Yoruichi, Ichigo i Rukia biegną w kierunku Senkaimon. Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo.png|Reigai Iby zakrada się za Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo atakuje Inabę. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo trafiony przez Inabę. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Kagerōzy. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia ochrania Ichigo przed Inabą. Inaba Retreats.png|Ichigo ogląda odwrót Inaby. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo powraca do Sklepu Urahary. Ichigo and his friends watch Orihime tend to Nozomi's injuries.png|Ichigo ogląda, jak Orihime bada rany Nozomi. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|Porucznicy i kapitanowie zbierają się w pokoju Ichigo. Ichigo saves Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Nozomi przed Reigai. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia usuwa duszę Ichigo z jego ciała. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo otoczony przez Reigai. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo zderza się z Reigai Rukii. Kuroi Getsuga.jpg|Czarna Getsuga. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Pokonane Reigai Rukii. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stoi nad pokonanymi Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki każe Ichigo zostać. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi leczy Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo prosi o pójście do Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi mówi Ichigo, by wrócił. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo walczy z Inabą. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba wpycha Ichigo do Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo budzi się. Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo widzi postać przed sobą. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara i Renji ratują Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke wyjaśnia temat Dangai i zainteresowaniem Inaby Kurosakim. Ep330Shopping.png|Nozomi na zakupach. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo i Uryū. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo przedstawia Nozomi swojej rodzinie. Ikkaku, Renji & Yumichika in Ichigo's room.jpg|Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika i Ichigo rozmawiają o Nozomi. Ep331WantsToFight.png|Nozomi chce walczyć. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia i Ichigo idą w kierunku ciała. Ep331 Reiatsu Ichigo.jpg|Reiatsu Ichigo. Nozomi absorbs Uryus arrows.png|Nozomi ratuje Ichigo. Ep331NozomiIchigoTrain.png|Ichigo trenuje z Nozomi. Ep332 Ichigo Shikai.png|Zangetsu. Ichigo catches Nozomi.png|Ichigo łapie Nozomi. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Eksplozja Reigai Zarakiego. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Pojawienie się Yamamoto. Ep333YamamotoReleases.png|Yamamoto oddziela Ichigo i Nozomi od walki. Od333 Ichigo i Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ściska ramię Nozomi. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo walczy z Reigai Ukitake. Od333 Getsuga w Reigai.png|Ichigo z Getsugą na Reigai Shunsuia. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai Ukitake odbija Getsugę Tenshō. Od333 Unik przed atakiem.png|Ichigo unika kontry swoją Getsugą. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Ichigo, Nozomi i Yamamoto kontra Kagerōza. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Konfrontacja z Kagerōzą. Ep334Protect.png|Renji i Ichigo chronią pozostałych. Ep334Fight.png|Walka z Inabą. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo usiłuje walczyć z Inabą. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Wszyscy atakują Kagerōzę. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo pojawia się, by ponownie ochronić Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Kagerōza tnie Ichigo. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo budzi się, by zobaczyć Uraharę. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji i reszta próbują pocieszyć Ichigo bez mocy. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo próbuje odzyskać ślady swojej mocy. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png|Ichigo ucieka z Czyściciela. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Przegrupowanie w przestrzeni treningowej Urahary. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Kon rozmwiają. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara i Ichigo przygotowują się do wyjścia. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon prosi o towarzyszenie Ichigo w Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo i Kon wchodzą do Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara ostrzega Ichigo o ryzyku. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Moce Ichigo powracają, ale bardzo niestabilne. Ep340 Ichigo i Nozomi.png|Ichigo i Nozomi. Ep340 Kon kicks Yushima.png|Kon kopie Yushimę. Ep340 Czas uzyć Bankai.png|Ichigo gotów użyć Bankai. Od341 Getsugą w Yushimę.png|Ichigo wykorzystuje Getsugę przeciwko Yushimie. Ep341 IchigovsYushima.png|Ichigo kontra Ōko Yushima. Ep341 Getsuga z maską.png|Ichigo zakłada maskę, aby wzmocnić atak. Ep341 Getsuga Tensho.png|Czarna Getsuga. Ep341 Getsuga.png|Ichigo z czarną Getsugą Tenshō na ostrzu. Od341 Renzan.png|Yushima używa Renzan. Ep341 Suicide.png|Nozomi, chwilowo przejmując kontrolę nad ciałem, przebija je ostrzem energii. Ep341 Destroy katana.png|Ichigo niszczy Zanpakutō. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią. Ep343 Ichigo after 17 months.jpg|Ichigo po 17. miesiącach. Ep343 Ichigo stops knife.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep343 Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo zwraca torbę Kūgo. Ep343 Begining with Xcution.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ep343 Isshin out window.png|Isshin wypada przez okno. Bleach - 343 - Large 12.jpg|Ichigo trzyma nieaktywną Odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Ep343 Ichigo&Keigo mówią o Rukii.png|Ichigo i Keigo mówią o Rukii. Ep343 Ichigo&Satoda.png|Satoda proponuje Ichigo pozycję bramkarza. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Tatsuki karci Orihime. Ep344 Obuta punched.png|Ichigo i Uryū pokonują Obutę. Ep 344 Ichigo's_reiatsu.png|Ishida wyczuł Reiatsu u Ichigo. Ep344 Ikupo po Ichigo.png|Ichigo przerażony widokiem szefowej. Ep344 Ichigo związany.png|Ichigo związany przez Ikumi. Ep344 Ikumi mówi do Ichigo.png|Ikumi mówi do Ichigo. Ep 344 Ikumi with Ichigo.png|Ikumi z Ichigo. Ikumi talk with her son.png|Ichigo podczas rozmowy Ikumi z Kaoru. Ikumi beat Ichigo.png|Ikumi uderza Ichigo. Ichigo, Ikumi with Ginjo.png|Ichigo rozpoznaje Kūgo. Ikumi and Ichigo.png|Ikumi karci Ichigo. Ep344 Ichigo A.png|Ichigo. Kugo_asks_Ichigo_about_Isshin.png|Kūgo pyta Ichigo o Isshina. Ep344 IkumiduringtalkwithGinjo.png|Ikumi przy rozmowie Kurosakiego z Kūgo. Ep344 Ichigo_agree_to_helm_Kugo.png|Ichigo przystaje na propozycję Kūgo. Ep344 Ichigo B.png|Kurosaki. Ep344 Ichigo C.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo_and_Orihime.png|Ichigo i Orihime w pokoju Kurosakiego. Ep344 Ichigo hold card.png|Ichigo trzyma kartę Xcution. Odc345 Ichigo nad brzegiem.png|Pożegnanie z Odznaką. Ep345 Ichigo gratuluje.png|Ichigo gratuluje Yuzu wyniku z egzaminu. Ep345 Ichigo nieszczery.png|Ichigo z nieszczerym wyrazem twarzy, pyta się Yuzu, czy wszystko w porządku. Ep345 Wyobrażenie Ichigo przez Orihime.png|Wyobrażenie Orihime, jak Ichigo zaprosił ją do pokoju. Ep345 Ichigo wbiega.png|Ichigo wbiega do pokoju Ishidy. Ep345 Ichigo pyta o Chada.png|Ichigo pyta Orihime, czy jest Chad. Ep345 Ichigo visits Uryu in hospital.png|Ichigo i Orihime u Ishidy, który jest w szpitalu. Ep 345 Ryuken pojawia się w szpitalu.png|Ryūken pojawia się za Ichigo. Ep345 Ryuken&Ichigo.png|Ryūken mówi, że to on wezwał przyjaciół Uryū. Ep345 Ichigo pyta się Orihime czy ją odprowadzić.png|Ichigo pyta się Orihime, czy ją odprowadzić. Ep345 Ichigo wybiera.png|Ichigo wybiega ze szpitala. Ep345 Ichigo próbuje zatrzymać Rukię w śnie.png|Ichigo próbuje zatrzymać Rukię we śnie. EP345 Ichigo i Rukia Sen.png|Ichigo i Rukia we śnie. Ep345 Ichigo proponuje zakupy.png|Ichigo proponuje zakupy Yuzu i Karin. Ep345 Keigo proponuje kręgle.png|Keigo proponuje Ichigo kręgle. Ep345 Ichigo i Yuzu Spotkanie.png|Ichigo spotyka się z Yuzu. Ep345 Ichigo i Tatsuki.png|Tatsuki mówi Ichigo na temat wypadku Mizuiro i Keigo. Ep345 Tatsuki i Ichigo.png|Tatsuki i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Kojimie i Asano. EP345 Ichigo rozdziela sie z Tatsuki.png|Ichigo rozdziela się z Tatsuki. Ep345 Ichigo ratuje przyjaciół.png|Ichigo ratuje przyjaciół. Ep345 Ichigo przytrzymuje belki.png|Ichigo przytrzymuje belki. Ep345 Bandyta atakuje.png|Bandyta atakuje Ichigo. Ep345 Ichigo pokonuje bandytę.png|Ichigo pokonuje bandytę. Ep345 Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę. Ep345 Wściekły Ichigo.png|Wściekły Ichigo. Ep345 Ichigo dzwoni do XCution.png|Ichigo dzwoni do Xcution. Ep346 Ichigo rozmawia z Ginjo.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Kūgo przez telefon. Ep346 Ichigo spytany o Sado.png|Ichigo spytany o Sado przez Inoue. Ep346 Ichigo uświadamia sobie nieobecność Sado.png|Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że Sado od dawna nie ma w szkole. Ep346 Rozmowa Ichigo i Orihime o Sado.png|Ichigo i Orihime rozmawiają o Sado. Ep346 Ichigo dziękuje Orihime.png|Ichigo dziękuje Orihime za to, że sprawdzi co u Chada. Ep346 Ichigo martwi się o Sado.png|Ichigo martwi się o Sado. Ep346 Ichigo idzie na miejsce spotkania z Kugo.png|Ichigo idzie na miejsce spotkania z Ginjō. Ep346 Kugo spotyka się z Ichigo.png|Kūgo spotyka się z Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep346 Ginjo mówi by Ichigo za nim podążał.png|Ginjō mówi Ichigo, by zanim szedł. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo w windzie.png|Ichigo i Ginjō w windzie. Ep346 Ichigo w Xcution.png|Ichigo rozgląda się po Xcution. Ep346 Ichigo i Kugo w Xcution.png|Ichigo z Ginjō w Xcution. Ep346 Ichigo pyta się jak Xcution ma zamiar przywrócić jego moce.png|Ichigo pyta Xcution o przywrócenie jego mocy. Ep346 Kugo mówi Giriko, by podał sok.png|Kūgo mówi Giriko, by podał sok Ichigo. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy jak Gunjo używa swoich mocy.png|Ginjō używa swoich mocy. Ep346 Aktywacja Fullbringu.png|Aktywacja Fullbringu. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Kugo.png|Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Ginjō. Ep346 Ichigo zdziwiony Fullbringiem.png|Ichigo zdziwiony Fullbringiem. Ep346 Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę.png|Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę. Ep346 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Sado.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Sado. Ep346 Kugo uspokaja Ichigo.png|Kūgo uspokaja Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png|Ginjō, Ichigo i Sado. Ep346 Ichigo dowiaduje się o jego związku z Fullbringiem.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że może wessać moce Fullbringu. Ep347 Ichigo wychodzi z Xcution.png|Ichigo wychodzi z Xcution. Odc347 Po wyjściu z kwatery.png|Po opuszczeniu kwatery. Ep347 Riruka śledzi Ichigo.png|Ichigo śledzony przez Rirukę. Ep347 Ichigo coś wyczuwa.png|Ichigo coś wyczuwa. Ep347 Orihime ochrania Ichigo przed Hollowem.png|Orihime ochrania Ichigo przed Hollowem. Odc347 Orihime chroni Ichigo.png|Inoue broni Kurosakiego. Odc347 Ichigo nad wodą.png|Nad wodą. EP347 Ichigo nad brzegiem rzeki.png|Ichigo nad brzegiem rzeki. Ep347 Rozmyślania Ichigo.png|Ichigo rozmyśla w łóżku. Ep347 Sado spotyka Ichigo.png|Sado spotyka Ichigo. Ep347 Sado przypomina Ichigo ich przeszłość.png|Sado wspomina przeszłość swoją i Ichigo. Ep347 Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami.png|Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami. Ep347 Ichigo idzie na lekcje.png|Ichigo zostawia Chada i idzie na lekcje. Ep347 Ichigo broni bramki.png|Ichigo broni bramki. Ep347 Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy.png|Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy. Ep347 Ichigo zrozumiał, że właśnie minął napastnika.png|Ichigo zrozumiał, że właśnie minął tajemniczego napastnika. Ep347 Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę. Ep347 Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę.png|Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę. Ep347 Yuzu złapana przez Hollowa.png|Yuzu złapana przez Hollowa. Ep347 Ichigo uderzony przez Hollowa.png|Ichigo uderzony przez Hollowa. Ep347 Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, którego wyczuł.png|Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, którego wyczuł. Ep347 Kugo z uratowaną Yuzu.png|Ichigo patrzy na Kūgo z uratowaną Yuzu. Ep347 Kugo ze swoim Fullbringiem.png|Ichigo i Kūgo z Fullbringiem. Ep347 Kugo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc Ichigo, że zrobił to bezinteresownie.png|Kūgo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc, że zrobił to bezinteresownie. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep347 Ichigo łapie odznakę.png|Ichigo łapie odznakę. Ep347 Ichigo mówi, że zadba o swoją odznakę.png|Ichigo mówi, że zadba o swoją odznakę. Ep348 Ichigo wraca do domu.png|Ichigo wraca do domu. Ep348 Kurosaki wraca do gry.png|Ichigo powraca do dawnego siebie. Ep348 Ichigo wraca na trening.png|Ichigo wraca na trening. Ep348 Ichigo zdziwiony słowami Riruki.png|Ichigo zdziwiony słowami Riruki. Ep348 Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo.png|Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo. Ep348 Ichigo zaakceptowany.png|Ichigo zaakceptowany. Ep348 Ichigo wpada do domku dla lalek.png|Ichigo wpada do domku dla lalek. Ep348 Ichigo&Mr. Pork.png|Ichigo i Pan Wieprz. Ep348 Ichigo ucieka przed maskotką.png|Ichigo ucieka przed maskotką. Ep348 Riruka mówi do Ichigo.png|Riruka mówi do małego Ichigo. Ep348 Maskotka próbuje złapać Ichigo.png|Maskotka próbuje złapać Ichigo. Ep348 Ichigo i Pan Wieprz dowiadują się o upłynięciu czasu.png|Ichigo i Pan Wieprz dowiadują się o upłynięciu czasu. Ep348 Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo ucieka przed Panem Wieprzem. Ep348 Ichigo przytłoczony przez Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo przytłoczony przez Pana Wieprza. Ep348 Ichigo zastanawia się jak użyć odznaki.png|Ichigo zastanawia się jak użyć odznaki. Ep348 Reiatsu Badge.png|Reiatsu z odznaki. Ep349 Reitasu badge.png|Pełny kształt Fullbringu Ichigo. Ep349 Ichigo hold badge.png|Ichigo trzyma odznakę. Ep349 Ichigovs.Pork.png|Kurosaki walczy z Panem Wieprzem. Ep349 Ichigo atakuje odznaką.png|Ichigo rzuca odznaką w Pana Wieprza. Ep349 Ichigo biegnie pod odznakę.png|Ichigo biegnie po odznakę. Ep349 Ichigo zastanawia się nad użyciem Fullbringu.png|Ichigo zastanawia się nad użyciem Fullbringu. Ep349 Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep349 Ichigo zatrzymuje się po ciosie Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje się po ciosie Pana Wieprza. Ep349 Ichigo przygotowuje się do ataku na Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo rozpoczyna atak na Pana Wieprza. Ep349 Ichigo przypomina sobie jak wystrzeliwał Getsugę.png|Ichigo przypomina sobie jak wystrzeliwał Getsūgę. Ep349 Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsūgę. Ep349 Giriko zgadza się na wypuszczenie Ichigo.png|Giriko zgadza się na wypuszczenie Ichigo. Ep349 Ichigo wychodzi z Dollhouse.png|Ichigo wychodzi z domku dla lalek. Ep349 Ichigo wet.png|Kurosaki sprzecza się z Riruką. Ep349 Ichigo słucha głosu w odznace.png|Ichigo słucha głosu w odznace. Ep349 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kugo.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kūgo. Ep349 Kugo mówi Ichigo, że może wyjść.png|Kūgo mówi, że Ichigo może już iść. Ep349 Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu.png|Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu. Ep349 Sado woła do Ichigo.png|Sado woła do Ichigo. Ep 350 Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime.png|Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue.png|Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue. Ep350 Ichigo i Chad dobiegają do domu Orihime.png|Ichigo i Chad dobiegają pod mieszkanie Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png|Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime. Ep350 Inoue odzyskuje przytomność.png|Ichigo otrząsa Inoue. Ep350 Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue.png|Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue. Ep350 Zdenerwowany Ichigo przychodzi do Xcution.png|Zdenerwowany Ichigo przychodzi do Xcution. Ep350 Ichigo zraniony przez drzwi.png|Ichigo zraniony przez drzwi. Ep350 Ikumi chwyta Ichigo.png|Unagiya chwyta Ichigo za bluzę. Ep350 Ikumi mówi, by Ichigo zaufał dorosłym.png|Ikumi mówi, by Ichigo zaufał dorosłym. Ep350 Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest napastnik.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest tajemniczy napastnik. Ep350 Ichigo zauważa ojca.png|Ichigo zauważa ojca. Ep331 Jackie atakuje Ichigo.jpg|Jackie atakuje Kurosakiego. Ep351 Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu.png|Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu. Ep351 Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu.png|Jackie jest przeciwna przyspieszeniu treningu. Ep351 Giriko zgadza się z Jackie.png|Giriko zgadza się z Jackie. Ep351 Ichigo ponownie spotyka Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo ponownie spotyka Pana Wieprza. Ep351 Ichigo rzuca Getsugę w Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo rzuca Getsugę w Pana Wieprza. Ep351 Pan Kurczak unieruchamia Ichigo.png|Pan Kurczak unieruchamia Ichigo. Ep351 Ichigo z zmienionymi przeciwnikami.png|Ichigo ze zmienionymi przeciwnikami. Ep351 Ichigo postanawia wzmocnić Getsugę.png|Ichigo postanawia wzmocnić Getsugę. Ep351 Ichigo rozmawia z Sado.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Sado. Ep351 Ichigo przybywa do akwarium.png|Ichigo przybywa do akwarium. Ep351 Skupienie Ichigo.png|Ichigo używa odznaki w celu skupienia Fullbring. Ep352 Ichigo unika ciosu Jackie.png|Ichigo unika ciosu Jackie. Ep352 Ichigo rzuca Getsugę.png|Ichigo rzuca Getsugę. Ep352 Jackie rozprasza Getsugę.png|Jackie rozprasza Getsugę. Ep352 Jackie kopie Ichigo błotem.png|Jackie kopie Ichigo błotem. Ep352 Jackie zaskoczona przez Ichigo.png|Jackie zaskoczona przez Ichigo. Ep353 Bringer Light.png|Ichigo używa Bringer Light. Ep352 Ichigo mówi, że ma więcej doświadczenia niż Xcution.png|Ichigo mówi, że ma więcej doświadczenia niż Xcution. Ep352 Jackie i Ichigo nacierają na siebie.png|Jackie i Ichigo nacierają na siebie. Ep352 Jackie i Ichigo odksakują.png|Jackie i Ichigo odskakują. Ep352 Reiatsu pochłania Ichigo.png|Reiatsu pochłania Ichigo. Ep351 Odznaka wariuje.png|Niestabilny Fullbring Ichigo. Ep352 Niekompletny Fullbring.png|Niekompletny Fullbring. Ep353 Strój Shinigami.png|Ichigo. Ep353 Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo.png|Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukuro zderzają się.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō zderzają się. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo za Sado.png|Ichigo stoi za Sado. Ep353 Tsukishima za Ichigo.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za Kurosakim. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo naciera.png|Ichigo naciera. Ep353 Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie.png|Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie. Ep353 Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Shukuro.png|Ichigo atakuje Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shukuro.png|Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo blokuje atak.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukoro walczą.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō walczą. Ep353 Shukuro blokuje atak Ichigo.png|Shūkurō blokuje atak Ichigo. Ep353 Fullbring Ichigo dezaktywuje się na ramieniu.png|Fullbring Ichigo dezaktywuje się na ramieniu. Ep353 Ichigo czeka na atak.png|Ichigo czeka na atak. Ep353 Kugo broni Ichigo.png|Kūgo broni Ichigo. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Kugo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep353 Ichigo ogłuszony.png|Ichigo ogłuszony. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę od tyłu.png|Kurosaki atakuje Tsukishimę od tyłu. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo w Reiatsu.png|Reiatsu Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo skupia więcej energii.png|Ichigo skupia więcej energii. Ep354 Ichigo w grze.png|Ichigo w grze. Ep354 Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku.png|Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku. Ep354 Yukio aktywuje swój Fullbring.png|Ichigo wciągany do Fullbringu Yukio. Ep354 Kugo i Kurosaki walczą.png|Kūgo i Kurosaki walczą. Ep354 Kugo kontra Ichigo.png|Kūgo kontra Ichigo. Ep354 Ginjo i Ichigo ścierają się.png|Ginjō i Ichigo ścierają się. Ep354 Kugo przełamuje miecz Ichigo.png|Kūgo przełamuje miecz Ichigo. Ep354 Ichigo zraniony.png|Ichigo zraniony. Ep354 Ichigo ranny.png|Ichigo ranny. Od355 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo. Ep356 Inoue leczy Ichigo.png|Inoue leczy Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo atakuje Kugo.png|Ichigo atakuje Kūgo. Ep356 Ichigo robi unik.png|Kurosaki robi unik. Ep356 Oślepiony Ichigo.png|Oślepiony Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo krwawi z oczu.png|Ichigo krwawi z oczu. Ep356 Ichigo walczy z Ginjo.png|Ichigo walczy na oślep z Ginjō. Ep356 Kugo odkopuje Ichigo.png|Ginjō odkopuje Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo próbuje zaatakować Ichigo.png|Ichigo próbuje zaatakować Ginjō. Ep356 Kugo zostawia Ichigo przebitego mieczem.png|Kūgo zostawia Ichigo przebitego mieczem. Ep356 Ichigo aktywuje trzeci poziom Fullbringu.png|Ichigo aktywuje trzeci poziom Fullbringu. Ep356 Ginjo zatrzymuje energię Ichigo.png|Ginjō zatrzymuje energię Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo i Kugo.png|Kūgo stoi nad Ichigo. Ep357 Ichigo zmęczony treningiem.png|Ichigo zmęczony treningiem. Ep358 Xcution.png|Przerwa podczas treningu. Ep358 Ichigo po treningu.png|Zmęczony Kurosaki. Ep358 Ginjo oraz Ichigo.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Ginjō. Ep358 Ichigo i energia.png|Ichigo aktywuje Fullbring. Ep358 Odznaka działa.png|Energia z odznaki. Ep358 Ichigo.png|Kurosaki trzyma odznakę. Ep358 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Kompletny Fullbring. Ep358 Ginjo gratuluje.png|Kūgo gratuluje Ichigo Fullbringu. Ep358 Miecz.png|Ichigo trzyma swój miecz. Ichigos full fullbring form.jpg|Fullbring Ichigo. Ep358 Ichigo pokonuje Hollowa.png|Kuroski pokonuje sztucznego Hollowa. Ep358 Nieproszony gość.png|Tsukishima jako nieproszony gość. Ep358 Horror Ichigo.png|Zmieszany Ichigo. Ep358 Ichigo pyta Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo pyta Tsukishimę. Ep358 Tsukishima uderzony.png|Ichigo uderza Tsukishimę. Ep358 Wszyscy przeciwko Ichigo.png|Wszyscy przeciwko Ichigo. Ep358 Ikumi próbuje rozmawiać.png|Unagiya próbuje rozmawiać z Ichigo. Ep358 Ichigo pocieszany.png|Ichigo pocieszany przez Ikumi. Ep358 Zmachany Ginjo.png|Ginjō mówi, że Tsukishima dopadł Xcution. Ep359 Odpoczynek.png|Ichigo i Kūgo w tajnej kryjówce. Ep359 Zdenerwowanie.png|Ichigo mówi Ginjō, że to wszystko jego wina. Ep359 Żądza zabijania.png|Kurosaki chce zabić Tsukishimę. Ep359 Odnalezienie.png|Ichigo odnaleziony przez Yukio. Ep359 Odnalezienie 2.png|Yukio mówi, że nie mogą uciec. Ep359 Powstrzymanie.png|Ginjō powstrzymuje Ichigo. Ep359 Do Tsukishimy.png‎|Ichigo, Ginjō i Yukio idą przez las. Ep359 W pułapce.png|Otoczony Kurosaki. Ep359 Ichigo za Tsukishimą.png|Ichigo za Tsukishimą. Ep359 Walka.png|Ichigo kontra Tsukishima. Ep359 Prędkość Ichigo.png|Prędkość Ichigo. Ep359 Odznaka.png|Ichigo przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia pocisku. Ep359 Getsugi.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje pociski. Ep359 Potężny atak.png|Energia otacza miecz. Ep359 Zranienie.png|Kurosaki rani Tsukishimę. Od359 Sado z zaskoczenia.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia. Ep359 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Fullbring Ichigo. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Fałszywe wspomnienie z Tsukishimą. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Rukię.png|Tsukishima ratujący Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Orihime.png|Tsukishima i Orihime. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Espadą.png|Tsukishima w walce z Ulquiorrą. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Aizenem.png|Aizen przeciwko Ichigo i Tsukishimie. Ep359 Shukuro za Ichigo.png|Tsukishima stoi za Ichigo. Ep359 Tsukishima za Ichigo.png|Tsukishima za Kurosakim. Ep360 Ochrona.png|Tsukishima ochroniony przez Orihime. Ep360 Blokowanie.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep360 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Tsukishima za Ichigo. Ep360 Kopniak.png|Ichigo kopie Shūkurō. Ep360 Blok.png|Chad stanął na drodze. Od360 Pełny Fullbring.jpg|Fullbring Ichigo w pełnej krasie. Ep360 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō. Ep360 Poświęcenie.png|Ginjō się poświęca. Ep360 Ishida.png|Pojawienie się Ishidy. Ep360 Zdrada.png|"Zdrada" Kūgo. Ep360 Odbicie.png|Ginjō odbija atak Uryū. Ep360 Pokonani.png|Bezradni Ichigo i Uryū. Ep360 Śmiech.png|Śmiech Ginjō. Ep360 Dezorientacja.png|Zdezorientowany Kurosaki. Ep360 Miecz.png|Miecz wymierzony w Ichigo. Ep360 Kradzież.png|Przebity Ichigo. Ep361 Wbity.png|Przebity Ichigo. Ep361 Prawda.png|Ichigo wysłuchuje prawdy. Ep361 Bezradność.png|Bezradny Ichigo. Ep361 Brak Fullbringu.png|Skradziony Fullbring przez Ginjō. Ep361 Brak mmocy.png|Resztka mocy Fullbringu. Ep361 Rozpacz.png|Rozpacz Ichigo po utracie "odzyskanej" mocy. Ep361 Świat.png|Ichigo w swoim świecie. Ep361 Przebity.png|Kurosaki przebity specjalnym mieczem. Ep361 Ratunek.png|Ichigo myśli, że ojciec i Urahara też go zdradzili. Ep361 Przyjaciółka.png|Rukia trzymająca miecz. Ep361 Moc.png|Moc. Od362 Powrót do Czerni.png|Ichigo wraca w szatach Shinigami ku zdziwieniu Kūgo i Tsukishimy. Ep361 Powrót.png|Powrót Ichigo jako Shinigami. Ep361 Długa rozmowa.png|Kurosaki rozmawia z Rukią. Ep361 Uderzenie.png|Rukia karci Ichigo za zachowywanie się jak mięczak. Ep361 Kłótnia.png|Lekka sprzeczka. Ep361 Walka.png|Przybycie Gotei 13. Ep361 Porachunki.png|Ichigo kontra Kūgo. Ep361 Fala.png|Fala uderzeniowa. Ep361 Pokaz.png|Pokaz mocy. Ep361 Rozwalony dom.jpg|Ichigo po wystrzeleniu Getsugi Tenshō w Kūgo. Ep362 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Ichigo atakuje z zaskoczenia Ginjō. Od362 Bloki.png|Ichigo i Kūgo krzyżują miecze. Ep362 Ucieczka.png|Kurosaki łapie uciekającego Kūgo. Ep362 Nie przejdziesz.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Ginjō. Ep362 Moc miecza.png|Kurosaki ładuje Getsugę Tenshō. Odc362 Gotei 13.png|Ichigo i członkowie Gotei 13. Ep362 Zwycięstwo.png|Ichigo "pokonuje" członków Xcution. Ep362 Zangetsu.png|Zangetsu po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami przez Ichigo. Odc362 Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali patrzą na powrót Kūgo. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Ichigo kontra Kūgo. Ep363 Kopniak.png|Kurosaki kopie Uryū. Ep363 Gadka.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Ishidą. Ep365 Ichigo za Ishidą.png|Ichigo pojawia się za Ishidą. Ep365 Porachunki.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ep365 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō. Ep365 Ichigo.png|Ichigo naciera na przeciwnika. Ep365 Getsugi.png|Getsugi. Ep365 Ichigo kontra Kugo.png|Ginjō kontra Kurosaki. Ep365_Kugo_vs_Ichigo.png|Ginjō ściera się z Ichigo. Ep365 Szaty Shinigami.png|Ichigo w szatach Shinigami. Ep365 Okrutna prawda.png|Kurosaki poznaje okrutną prawdę o odznace. Ep365 Bankai!.png|Ichigo uwalnia moc, by użyć Bankai. Ep365 Ichigo Bankai.png|Bankai Ichigo po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami. Ep365 Ichigo mówi o Ishidzie.png|Ichigo przedrzeźnia Ishidę. Ep365 Łańcuch.png|Łańcuch Tensy Zangetsu. Ep365 Moc.png|Ichigo pokazuje moc w Bankai. Ep365 Czas na walkę.png|Czas na walkę. Ep365 Ichigo naciera.png|Ichigo naciera na Kūgo. Ep365 Finalna walka.png|Finalna walka pomiędzy Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep366 Ścieramy się.png|Ichigo mija się z Kūgo. Ep366 Ichigo i Kugo.png|Kūgo walczy z Ichigo na smierć i życie. Ep366 Replikacja.png|Kurosaki wykorzystuje zdolność Bankai. Ep366 Blok.png|Ginjō blokuje atak z zaskoczenia. Ep366 Ichigo oraz Kugo.png|Ichigo ponownie atakuje Kūgo. Ep366 Getsugi.png|Zderzenie Getsug. Od366 Bankai w akcji.png|Ichigo w akcji. Ep366_Blok_Cero.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Kūgo. Ep366_Kugo_oraz_Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo raduje się walką. Od366 Nowe manji.png|Nowy jelec Bankai. Od366 Nowy Bankai.png|Ichigo w Bankai. Ep366_Cięcie.png|Ginjō cięty przez Kurosakiego. Ep366_Zderzenie.png|Ichigo i Kūgo wracają na ziemię. Ep366_Ichigo_i_martwy_Kugo.png|Ichigo i ciało Kūgo. Ep366_Tsukishima_atakuje.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo zza pleców. Ep366_Rukia_chce_uratować.png|Rukia chce uratować Ichigo. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366_Odpoczywająca_Riruka.png|Riruka odpoczywa u Kisuke. Ep366_Ichigo_zatrzymany.png|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Renjiego. Odc366 Ichigo w Soul Society.png|Ichigo przywitany w Soul Society. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Kūgo. Ep366 Hirako wita Ichigo.png|Hirako pyta się Ichigo czy na pewno chce ciało Ginjō. Ep366 Ichigo zabiera ciało.png|Ichigo zabiera ciało Kūgo. Odc366 Powrót Ichigo.png|Powrót do Karakury Galeria Ichigo z mangi Obrazki profilowe 591Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. R598 Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Agent Shinigami Bleach okładka 00.jpg|Ichigo na okładce pilotażowego rozdziału Bleacha. Bleach_cover_01.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 1. tomu. Strona tytułowa rozdz001.png|Ichigo na okładce 1. rozdziału. R2 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 2. rozdziału. R3 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 3. rozdziału. R5 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 5. rozdziału. R9 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 9. rozdziału. R14 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 14. rozdziału. R15 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 15. rozdziału. C1p14 Isshin kicks Ichigo.png|Isshin kopie Ichigo. C 025 cover.jpg|Ichigo i Isshin na okładce 25. rozdziału Ch 053 cover.jpg|Ichigo i Tatsuki Arisawa na okładce 53. rozdziału. Ch 054 cover.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 54. rozdziału. Ch 055 cover.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 55. rozdziału. R60 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 60. rozdziału. C61p16.jpg|Skrępowany Ichigo. R63 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 63. rozdziału. R63 Miecz.jpg|Rękojeść Zanpakutō. R62 Zmiana w Hollowa.jpg|Ichigo zamienia się w Hollowa. R64 Shinigami-Hollow.jpg|Kurosaki przełamuje Hollowa. R62 Powrócił.jpg|Ichigo wraca jako Shinigami z maską Hollowa. R62 Rozbijamy maskę.jpg|Chłopak rozbija maskę. R62 Ichigo uderza Kisuke.jpg|Ichigo uderza Kisuke. R66 Walka.jpg|Urahara trenuje Kurosakiego. R67 Głos.jpg|Ichigo próbuje usłyszeć głos Zangetsu. Zangetsu.jpg|Shikai Ichigo – Zangetsu. R67 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 67. rozdziału. C68 cover.jpg|Ichigo, Orihime i Chad na okładce 68. rozdziału. Soul Society C 008 cover.png|Ichigo i inni na okładce 8. rozdziału. Bleach_okladka_19.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 19 tomu zatytułowanego „The Black Moon Rising”. C71 cover.jpg|Ichigo i Uryū na okładce 71. rozdziału. C73 cover.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 73. rozdziału. C74 cover.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 74. rozdziału. R77 Okładka.PNG|Ichigo na okładce 77. rozdziału. R83 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 83. rozdziału C85 cover page.png|Ichigo i Rukia na okładce 85. rozdziału. C88 cover page.png|Ichigo na okładce 88. rozdziału. R93 Okładka.png|Porywacze na okładce 93. rozdziału. R95 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 95. rozdziału. R97 Okładka.png|Na okładce 97. rozdziału. Rana.png|Ichigo leży obok rannego Jidanbō. R99 Okładka.png|Okładka 99. rozdziału. R101 Okładka.png|Przyjaciele na okładce 101. rozdziału. R107 Okładka.png|Ichigo i Chad ramię w ramię na okładce 107. rozdziału. C112 cover page Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo na okładce 112. rozdziału. C124 cover page Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo na okładce 124. rozdziału. C137 cover Ichigo Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Renji Abarai na okładce 137. rozdziału. C151 cover Ichigo Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo na okładce 151. rozdziału. C152p12.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje Isane, Sasakibe i Marechiyo. R152s18.jpg|Kurosaki blokuje atak kapitana Kuchiki. C153 Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo na okładce 153. rozdziału. C153p7.jpg|Ichigo na przeciwko Baykuyi. Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Bankai Ichigo – Tensa Zangetsu. R162 Reiatsu Ichigo.jpg|Złote Reiatsu Ichigo. Tensa Zangetsu C162p14-15.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu na kolorowej stronie. R162 Okładka.png|Główni bohaterowie na okładce 162. rozdziału. C163 Cover Page.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu na okładce 163. rozdziału. R170 Okładka.png|Kolorowa okładka 170. rozdziału. R171 Okładka.png|Ichigo i inni na okładce 171. rozdziału. C174 cover Ichigo and renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki i Renji Abarai na okładce 174. rozdziału. C176 cover Ichigo kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 176. rozdziału. C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime i Rukia na okładce 181. rozdziału. Arrancar C182 cover page.png|Ichigo i Gotei 13 na okładce 182. rozdziału. C183 cover Ichigo Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Shinji Hirako na okładce 183. rozdziału. C184p12 Shinji za Ichigo.png|Shinji pojawia się za Kurosakim. C184p13 Ichigo vs Hirako.png|Hirako kontra Ichigo. C184p14 Hirako vs Ichigo.png|Hirako ucisza Ichigo. C188 cover Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 188. rozdziału. C189 cover Ichigo Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida na okładce 189. rozdziału. C193p9 Yammy atakuje Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Yammy'ego. C193p20 Kisuke ratuje Ichigo.jpg|Kisuke i Yoruichi ratują Ichigo. C196 cover Rukia Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki na okładce 196. rozdziału. C211p12.jpg|Ichigo z Getsugą Tenshō na mieczu. C216p15Ichigo&Vizardzi.jpg|Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo. C217 cover page Kurosaki Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 217. rozdziału. C219p13 KenseisaveLisa.jpg|Kensei ratuje Lisę. C220p2 KenseicutIchigo.jpg|Zhollowfikowany Ichigo cięty przez Kenseia. C219p6 IchigovsHichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hollow Ichigo. C220p16Ichigoiplated.jpg|Ichigo przebity przez Hichigo. C221p19 Hichigoimplated.jpg|Ichigo przebija Hollowa. C221p20 Hichigoznika.jpg|Hollow Ichigo znika. C218 cover page Vizard.jpg|Ichigo i Visoredzi na okładce 218. rozdziału. R232 Kolorowa strona.jpg|Ichigo na kolorowej stronie 232. rozdziału. Hueco Mundo C250p10 Ichigo&Nel.jpg|Mina Ichigo i Nel po przybyciu Dordoniego. C252p12 Ichigo vs Dordoni.png|Dordoni blokuje atak Ichigo. C252p21 Bankai.png|Ichigo pokazuje Bankai Dordoniemu. C253p8.png|Ichigo trzyma Nel, która jest celem Privaron Espady. C253p14 Maska Ichigo.png|Ichigo założył maskę Hollowa specjalnie dla Dordoniego. R265 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 265. rozdziału. C270p13.png|Ichigo atakuje 4. Espadę. C270p19.png|Ichigo atakuje Ulquiorrę z aktywną maską. C270p21 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō przeznaczona dla Ulquiorry. C271p3.png|Maska Ichigo się rozpada. C271p18.png|Ulquiorra robi w klatce piersiowej Ichigo dziurę. R278 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 278. rozdziału. R280 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 280. rozdziału. R282 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 282. rozdziału. R282s20.jpg|Maska Ichigo. R289 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 289. rozdziału. R296 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 296. rozdziału. R297 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 297. rozdziału. R298 Okładka.png|Kolorowy Ichigo na okładce 298. rozdziału. R318 Okładka.png|Ichigo i Ulquiorra na okładce 318. rozdziału. R323 Okładka.png|Okładka 323. rozdziału. R-99 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele na okładce -99. rozdziału. R317 Okładka.png|Ichigo i spółka na kolorowej okładce 317. rozdziału. Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo zakłada maskę Hollowa. M7 Bleach Ch350 07-08.png|Ichigo jako Vasto Lorde. Orihime_shields_Ichigo_from_Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo obroniony przez Orihime przed Ulquiorrą. Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Ulquiorrę. Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo pokonany przez Ulquiorrę w Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. R351 Lanza4.PNG|Ichigo w formie Hollowa unika Lanzy. R351 Lanza6.PNG|Ichigo paruje atak przeciwnika. R351 Lanza7.PNG|Ulquiorra trzymając w Lanzę w jednej ręce zamierza zaatakować Ichigo. Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo wyłamuje się spod kontroli Zangetsu. Sztuczna Karakura R382 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo wraz z Unohaną na okładce 382. rozdziału. BankaiIchigo.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 417. rozdziału. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury. UnitedFrontChap388.png|Visoredzi i Shinigami stają naprzeciw Aizena. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pojawia się nad Aizenem. Kamshini no yari 14 km.png|Ichigo atakowany przez Gina. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że Isshin jest Shinigami. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Isshin zachęca syna do ratowania Karakury. Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo konfrontuje się ze swoim wewnętrznym Hollowem. Fused_Tensa_Zangetsu_and_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu i Hollow Ichigo się łączą. Tensa Zangetsu face.png|Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu wyciąga Hollowa z Ichigo. Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu atakuje Kurosakiego. Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu i Ichigo ma okładce muzycznej. Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo w Vibes. Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo i Rukia w Vibes. Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Plakat z Ichigo. Ichigo_akamaru_2003_cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki, okładka 2003. Unmasked Page 82.jpg|Ichigo na jednej ze stron UNMSASKED 3. C289_cover_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 289. rozdziału. R253 Okładka.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 253. rozdziału. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blokuje Kamishini no Yari. Ichigo przebity przez Cero Oscuras.jpg|Ichigo z dziurą w klatce przez Cero Oscuras. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Ichigo attacks Yammy.jpg|Ichigo kontra Yammy. Ichigo Jinzen.png|Ichigo w Jinzen. Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Aizenem w Karakurze z Isshinem na plecach. Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Etapy Ichigo. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Aizena. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen używa pełnej mocy Kurohitsugi na Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo tnie Aizena. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png|Ichigo pyta Sōsuke, czy to wszystko, na co go stać. Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo nie patrzy na zapieczętowanego Aizena. Become_Getsuga.png|Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō. Ishi.jpg|Nowy wygląd Bankai. R411 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 411. rozdziału. Tensa_impaling_Ichigo.png|Ichigo przebity przez Zhollowfikowanego Zangetsu. Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo używa Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Mugetsu.png|Mugetsu. The Silent Victory.png|Ichigo na okładce 422. rozdziału. Rukia fading.jpg|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Isshin out window.png|Ichigo pomaga Isshinowi wypaść przez okno. C424p22.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak. Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo zwraca Kūgo torbę. Uryu Ichigo Obuta C426P5.png|Ichigo i Uryū pokonują Obutę. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo związany przez Ikumi. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo gratuluje Yuzu wyników na egzaminie. Ch426pg16 Ikumi with Kaoru, Ichigo.png|Ichigo widzi Ikumi i Kaoru. Man confronting Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Kugo Taunts Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo wita Kurosakiego. Ichigo visits Uryu in hospital.png|Kurosaki odwiedza Ishidę w szpitalu. R432 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.PNG|Ichigo rozmawia z Ginjō w bazie Xcution. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Ichigo zaskoczony przybyciem Sado do Xcution. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Ichigo i członkowie Xcution. Ichigo_Yukios_fullbring.png|Ichigo zaskoczony fullbringiem Yukio. C433p19.png|Riruka pada na widok Ichigo. R435 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 435. rozdziału. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|Skurczony Ichigo mówi do Riruki. Ichigo in Doll House.png|Ichigo i Pan Wieprz. R437 Okładka.png|Kurosaki na okładce 437. rozdziału. Ichigo fighting Mr. Pork in mad beast mode.png|Ichigo atakuje Pana Wieprza. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo próbuje użyć Fullbringu. Bleach_FullBringGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo używa Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado i Ichigo bięgną do Orihime. Ch441pg3 Ikumi tells Ichigo not to look out for her.png|Ikumi mówi Ichigo by powiedział jej prawdę. R441 Okładka.png|Okładka 441. rozdziału. Ichigo preparing to fight Jakcie.png|Ichigo używa odznaki w celu skupienia Fullbringu. Ichigo vs Jackie.png|Jackie atakuje Ichigo. Chapter444IchigoBadgeBeserk.png|Odznaka Ichigo zaczyna szaleć. Ichigo reiatsu.png|Ichigo w Shihakushō. Chad stops Ichigo.png|Yasutora powstrzymuje Ichigo. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima przytłacza Ichigo. C446p4.png|Tsukishima kontra Ginjō. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Ginjō broni Ichigo. Ginjo Kugo stops Ichigo.png|Ginjō uderza Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Tsukichima Shukuro.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę zza pleców. C449p6.png|Ranny Ichigo. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo atakuje Ichigo. C450p18.jpg|Oślepiony Kurosaki. Chapter 451 Cover.png|Ichigo, Ginjō i Orihime na okładce 451. rozdziału. Chap451Page16IchigosAbilities.png|Kolejna przemiana Fullbringu Ichigo. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kugō przyjmuje na siebie wybuch. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Kompletny Fullbring. Ichigo Fullbring Rear.png|Fullbring Ichigo z mieczem. Ichigo Fullbring sword.png|Miecz Ichigo w Fullbring. Chapter 453 Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Yuzu i Karin na okładce 453. rozdziału. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin i Yuzu powstrzymują Ichigo przed atakiem na Tsukishimę. Ichigo's horror.jpg|Horror Ichigo. Vol. 49 Lost Agent Cover.png|Ichigo na okładce 49. tomu. C454p5 Ichigo talks to Kugo.jpg|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ch453pg13 Keigo calls after Ichigo.png|Ichigo wybiega z domu. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo pojawia się za Tsukishimą. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo odcina ramię. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime chroni Tsukishimę przed Ichigo. Chad attacaks Ichigo2.png|Chad atakujący Ichigo. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo i Tsukishima. Tsukishima and Ichigo.png|Tsukishima za Ichigo. Tsukishima appears above Ichigo.png|Tsukishima nad Ichigo. Chapter 456 Cover.png|Ginjō, Ichigo, Tsukishima i Moe na okładce 456. rozdziału. Chapter 457 Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Moe i Kūgo na okładce 457. rozdziału. Chapter457Ginjo przyjmuje atak.png|Ginjō przyjmuje atak. Prawdziwa twarz Kugo.png|Kūgo pojawia się za Ichigo. Ishida pojawia sie.png|Ishida pojawia się za Ichigo. Chapter 458 Cover.png|Ichigo na okładce 458. rozdziału. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ichigo traci Fullbring. C459p12.png|Ichigo przebity mieczem. C459p13Urahara&Isshin.png|Isshin i Kisuke wkraczają do akcji. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia jako wicekapitan 13. Oddziału przebija Ichigo. Ichigo new shinigami.png|Ichigo odzyskuje moce Shinigami. C460 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo na okładce jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo i Rukia na kolorowej okładce 460. rozdziału. C461p4.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kūgo. R461s12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Byakuya, Renji i Ichigo. C461p6.jpg|Przygotowanie do wystrzelenia Getsugi. Ichigo's New Getsuga.png|Nowa Getsuga Tenshō. C463p7 Ichigo defeated Xcution.png|Ichigo "pokonuje" Xcution. C469 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Walka Ichigo z Ginjō na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. C470p9 Ichigo arrives.png|Pojawienie się Ichigo. C474p18.jpg|Ichigo uwalnia Bankai. C475 nowe bankai.jpg|Nowy Bankai Ichigo. C476p4 łańcuch.jpg|Łańcuch Tensy Zangetsu. C476p4 zachęta.jpg|Ichigo zachęca Kūgo, by przyzwał Hollowa. C476p20.jpg|Ichigo tnie Kūgo. C477p4.jpg|Kūgo walczy z Ichigo. C477p11.jpg|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. C477p12.jpg|Rukia pojawia się, by przyjąć atak. Chap477RirukaTakesHit.png|Riruka przyjmuje na siebie atak. R479 Podziękowania Riruki 3.PNG|Ichigo we wspomnieniach Riruki. C479 Ichigo i kapitanowie.PNG|Ichigo przed kapitanami Gotei 13. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C480 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo na okładce jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. C480 Final arc.jpg|Ichigo na okładce ostatniej sagi. Bleach chapter 480 title page.png|Ichigo na okładce 480. rozdziału. C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. Bleach chapter 481 title page.png|Ichigo na okładce 481. rozdziału. R481 Ivan za Ichigo.jpg|Asguiaro Ebern pojawia się za Ichigo. R482s2.jpg|Ichigo kopie Eberna. C483s1.jpg|Kurosaki Ichigo i Ryūnosuke Yuki na kolorowej stronie 483. rozdziału. C483p6.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Eberna. R484s9.jpg|Ebern zaskoczony przez Kurosakiego. R486 Odmowa Ishidy.png|Nocą w pokoju Ichigo. C487 cover.jpg|Ichigo i Kisuke na okładce 487. rozdziału. C487p3.jpg|Ichigo z drużyną wchodzi do Hueco Mundo. C487p6.jpg|Kurosaki i reszta oglądają ciała zabitych Arrancarów. C487p8.jpg|Kurosaki wyrusza uratować Arrancarów. C490p4.jpg|Ichigo wyłapuje strzały Quilge. C490p6.jpg|Kurosaki odskakuje w kierunku Zangetsu. C491p10.jpg|Miecz Ichigo zatrzymany na szyi Quilge. C491p2.jpg|Opie pojawia się za Kurosakim. R491 Ichigo kontra Kirge.png|Ichigo kontra Opie Quilge. C493p14.jpg|Ichigo w Bankai atakuje Quilge. C494 Ichigo i Lider.jpg|Ichigo i Yhwach na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. C494p19.jpg|Ichigo atakuje Quilge. R498s16.jpg|Soul Society kontaktuje się z Ichigo. R499 Ichigo w więzieniu.png|Kurosaki uwięziony przez Opie. R500 Okładka.png|Ryūnosuke, Ichigo i Akon na okładce 500. rozdziału. R500 Wściekłość.png|Ichigo wpada w wściekłość. R501 Zamknięty.png|Ichigo zamknięty w "The Jail". R503s10.jpg|Ichigo chce wszystkich uratować. R505 Okładka Jumpa.jpg|Kurosaki na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R512 Ichigo obrońca.png|Ichigo jako obrońca Soul Society. R512 Miecz wbity.jpg|Miecz Ichigo przed Yhwachem i Haschwaldem. 512.png|Ichigo powraca by ratować Soul Society. R512 Złość.png|Zły i gotów do walki. R513 Okładka.png|Ichigo, Byakuya i Yhwach na okładce 513. rozdziału. R513 Wściekłość Ichigo.png|Ichigo wściekły za najazd na Soul Society. R513 Reiatsu.png|Reiatsu Ichigo. R513 Atak na lidera.png|Kurosaki atakuje lidera. R513 Getsuga.png|Wystrzelona Getsuga Tenshō. R513 Ichigo dźgnięty.png|Yhwach dźgnie Ichigo. R513 Ichigo i blut vene.png|Blut Vene Ichigo zatrzymuje miecz. R514 Ichigo używa Blut Vene.png|Blut Vene na ramieniu Kurosakiego. R514 Juhabach atakuje.png|Lider Wandenreich atakuje Ichigo. R514 Po mieczu.jpg|Ichigo traci miecz. R514 Okładka.png|Yhwach i Ichigo na okładce 514. rozdziału. R515 Ichigo i Hirako.png|Hirako zagaduje do Ichigo. R515 Rukia się budzi.png|Ichigo zauważa przebudzenie Rukii. R515 Ichigo.png|Ichigo ze smutkiem na twarzy idzie do Mayuriego. R516 Złamany Tensa Zangetsu.png|Złamany Tensa Zangetsu. R516 Powrót Kona.png|Kon potrąca Ichigo. R516 Okładka.png|Ichigo i Mayuri na okładce 516. rozdziału. R516 Ichigo i Mayuri.png|Ichigo zabiera Zanpakutō. R516 Przybycie Oddziału 0.png|Ichigo i kapitanowie oglądają przybycie Oddziału 0. R517 Zdziwiony Ichigo.png|Kurosaki zdziwiony przybyciem tajemniczej osoby. R518s11.png|Ichigo się zastanawia nad słowami Kisuke. Ch518 Ichigo i Kūkaku.png|Kurosaki pyta się Kūkaku gdzie jest Ganju. R519 Kości kluczem.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że kości są kluczem. R519 Kirinden.png|Kurosaki w gorącym źródle z Tenjirō. R520 Ichigo uderzony.png|Tenjirō uderza Ichigo. R521 Ichigo i Renji idą dalej.png|Ichigo i Renji po wylądowaniu na Konie idą dalej. R521 Hikifune przybywa.png|Kirio pojawia się za Ichigo i Renjim. R521 Jedzenie.png|Ichigo i Renji patrzą na jedzenie przygotowane przez Kirio. R521 Reakcja.png|Reakcja Ichigo, Abarai i Kona na szczupłą postać Hikifune. R521 Jedzenie leczy rany.png|Jedzenie Kirio leczy rany i Reiatsu. R522 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Ōetsu na okładce 522. rozdziału. R522 Zabawa.png|Ōetsu bawi się z Ichigo. R522 Prosząca poza.png|Abarai i Kurosaki upokorzeni przez Ōetsu Nimaiyę. R522 Wejście Mery.png|Mera kopie mistrza. R522 Pułapka.png|Ichigo i Renji w pułapce otoczeni przez „złe” Zanpakutō. R523 Kolorowa strona.jpg|Kolorowa strona 523. rozdziału. R523 Atak Asauchi.png|Asauchi atakują Ichigo i Renjiego. R523 Okładka.png|Ichigo i Renji na okładce 523. rozdziału. R527 Ichigo pokonany przez Asauchi.png|Ichigo pokonany przez Asauchi. R527 Mera zabiera Ichigo.png|Mera zabiera Ichigo. R527 Ichigo zostaje wygnany.png|Ichigo zostaje wygnany z Reiōkyū. R528 Isshin i Ichigo.png|Ojciec i syn. R528 Ichigo i Ikumi.png|Ikumi z Ichigo. R536 Ojciec i syn.png|Ichigo z ojcem po zakończeniu historii. R538 Mera pojawia się za Ichigo.png|Mera pojawia się za Kurosakim. R538 Wybranie Asuachi.png|Ichigo wybiera Asauchi. R540 Ichigo i Asuachi.png|Ichigo i Asauchi po przybyciu osobistej straży Ōetsu. R540 Przekuwamy.png|Nimaiya przekuwa Asauchi dla Kurosakiego. R541 Prawda.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się prawdy o swoim Zanpakutō. R541 Próbuje zatrzymać.png|Ichigo próbuje zatrzymać "Zangetsu". R541 Miecz dla Ichigo.png|"Zangetsu" zostawia prawdziwy miecz Ichigo. R542 Moc.png|Ichigo wyłania się z nowym Zanpakutō. Prawdziwy zangetsu.jpg|Prawdziwy Zangetsu. R542 Okładka.png|Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo i „Zangetsu” na okładce 542. rozdziału. R542 Trójca.png|Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo i „Zangetsu”. R547 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R555 Ichigo po treningu w Pałacu.png|Ichigo po treningu w Pałacu. R555 Okładka.png|Okładka 555. rozdziału. R558 Ichigo i Renji.png|Kolorowa strona 558. rozdziału. R582 Okładka.png|Okładka 582. rozdziału. R582 Ichigo niewzruszony po ataku Candice.png|Strój Ichigo po powrocie z Pałacu. R583 Candice kontra Ichigo.png|Candice atakuje Ichigo. R583 Getsuga Jjuujishou.png|Ichigo używa Getsugi Jūjishō. R584 Zdziwienie.png|Ichigo zauważa promień światła. R585 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 585. rozdziału. R585 Wąsaty atakuje Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Roberta Accutrone'a. R585 Bazz-B atakuje Ichigo.png|Bazz-B zatrzymuje Kurosakiego. R587 Sado rzuca Ichigo.png|Sado chwyta Ichigo. R589 Działo.png|W imitacji działa Kūkaku Shiby. R589 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 589. rozdziału. R591 Okładka Shounen Jumpa.png|Ichigo na okładce Weekly Shōnen Jumpa. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Chad na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R611 grupa Ichigo znajduje martwego Ichibe.png|Grupa Ichigo znajduje zwłoki Ichibē. R611 Na ratunek Królowi.png|Przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek Królowi. R612 Okładka.png|Okładka 612. rozdziału. R613 Okładka.png|Okładka 613. rozdziału. R613 Pięciu przeciwników.png|Ponowna konfrontacja. R614 Okładka.png|Okładka 614. rozdziału R614 Ichigo tnie króla.png|Ichigo mimowolnie tnie Króla Dusz. R615 Ichigo atakuje Yhwacha.png|Atak Ichigo. R618 Yoruichi w akcji.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje wroga. R618 Ichigo.png|Ichigo po użyciu Getsugi na Yhwachu. R619 Okładka.png|Dawni przyjaciele na okładce 619. rozdziału. R620 Snajper Elite 3.PNG|Strzała wymierzona w Ichigo. R624 Cucenie.png|Cucenie w wykonaniu Yoruichi. R624 Kon w tarapatach.png|Kon w opałach. R624 Zderzenie głowami.png|Ichigo zderza się głową z Inoue R625 Grimmjow i Ichigo.png|Grimmjow gotowy do walki z Ichigo. R626 Okładka.png|Okładka 626. rozdziału. R627 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 627. rozdziału. R627 Soul Society.png|Ichigo w Soul Society. R628 Wyobrażenie.png|Ichigo i reszta wyobrażają sobie brata Yoruichi. R629 Ichigo i przyjaciele.png|Ichigo i reszta kierują się do Pałacu. R635 grupa Ichigo szuka Grimmjowa.png|Ichigo i reszta szukają Grimmjowa. R640 Okładka Jumpa.png|Ichigo i Uryū na okładce jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. R648 Ichigo biegnie.png|Ichigo szuka Grimmjowa. R648 Ichigo chce walczyć.png|Kurosaki gotowy do walki z Askinem. R648 Efekt Bankai.png|Ichigo i Askin wyczuwają Bankai kapitana Kyōraku. R648 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 648. rozdziału. R656 Okładka.png|Pokonany Ichigo na okładce 656. rozdziału. R656 Gift Bad.png|W sidłach Gift Bad. R659 Spotkanie.png|Spotkanie z Uryū. R660 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 660. rozdziału. R660 Ishida oddaje Klucz.png|Przyjaciele i Klucz Słońca. R661 Okładka.png|Kurosaki na okładce 661. rozdziału. R672 Przed wrotami.png|Przed wrotami Yhwacha. R672 Wsparcie Ichigo.png|Kurosaki i asekurująca go Inoue. R672 Konfrontacja z ojcem.PNG|Ichigo przed Yhwachem. R673 Okładka.png|Okładka 673. rozdziału. R673 Przybycie rudego i rudej.PNG|Ichigo wraz z Inoue kroczą w stronę Yhwacha. R673 Reiatsu Ichigo.png|Reiatsu Ichigo. R673 Ichigo wyciąga miecz.PNG|Ichigo wyciąga Zangetsu. R673 Ichigo atakuje Yhwacha.png|Ichigo atakuje Yhwacha. R675 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 675. rozdziału. R675 Tarcza.png|Tarcza Inoue. R675 Nowa Forma.png|Nowa forma Ichigo. R676 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 676. rozdziału. R676 Getsuga - Cero.png|Ichigo łączy Getsugę Tenshō z Gran Rey Cero. R677 Getsuga - Cero.png|Yhwach trafiony kombinacją dwóch technik. R677 Nacieram.png|Ichigo napiera na Yhwacha. R677 Okładka.png|Ichigo na okładce 677. rozdziału. R677 Ała.png|Zraniony Ichigo. R677 Stoje.png|Yhwach stoi nad Ichigo. R677 Bankai.PNG|Ichigo używa Bankai. R678 Ichigo we własnych wspomnieniach.PNG|Ichigo wspomina dawnego siebie. R678 Okładka.png|Na okładce 678. rozdziału. R678 Bankai.png|Ichigo przykłada krótsze ostrze do większego, by przejść w formę Bankai. R678 Tensa Zangetsu.png|Nowy Bankai. R678 Złamany.png|Złamany Bankai. R678 Róg.png|Kurosaki traci róg. R678 Atak.png|Yhwach atakuje Ichigo. R678 Ciach.png|Quincy tnie chłopaka. R678 Ratunek.png|Orihime ratuje Shinigamiego. R678 CIach 2.png|Ichigo po raz drugi cięty przez przeciwnika. R679 Bezradność.png|Cesarz łapie Ichigo. R679 Bezradny Ichigo.png|Lider mówi Ichigo, że jest bezradny. R679 Koniec.png|Kurosaki w rozpaczy. R679 Kradzież.png|Yhwach zabiera moce Quincy Kurosakiego. R680 Wessanie.PNG|Yhwach wchłania moce Ichigo. R680 Okładka.png|Ichigo bez mocy na okładce 680 rozdziału. R680 Upadek.PNG|Ichigo pozbawiony mocy Quincy. R681 Złamany.png|Złamany Tensa Zangetsu. R681 Wstawaj.png|Renji podnosi Ichigo. R681 Przebity.png|Kurosaki przebity przez Tsukishimę. R681 Naprawiony.png|Tensa Zangetsu naprawiony. R681 Napatrzeć się nie da.PNG|Ichigo patrzy na naprawionego Tensę Zangetsu. R681 Jedziemy.png|Shinigami gotów na kolejną walkę. R682 Ku przygodzie.PNG|Ichigo i Renji idą do Yhwacha. R682 Z główki.PNG|Ichigo uderzony przez Renjiego. R682 A masz.PNG|Ichigo kolejny raz uderzony. R682 Motywacja.PNG|Ichigo motywacją Renjiego. R682 Zamach.PNG|Z zamiarem zabicia. R682 Już uciekają.PNG|Odrzuceni do tyłu. R682 Żegnaj mieczu.PNG|Tensa Zangetsu znowu zniszczony. R683 Narwany Ichigo.PNG|Ichigo bez ręki. R683 Strzaskany po raz kolejny.PNG|Tensa Zangetsu zniszczony. R683 Dziurka w brzuszku.PNG|Ranny Ichigo. R683 Zrobiłeś to Ichigo!.PNG|Prawdziwa Tensa Zangetsu przebija Yhwacha. R683 Bez ciałka.PNG|Getsuga Tenshō śmiertelnie rani Yhwacha. R684 Okładka.png|Ichigo przecina Yhwacha na okładce 684. rozdziału. R684 Maź.PNG|Ichigo spogląda na resztki przeciwnika. R684 Powstanie warszawskie.PNG|Kurosaki świadkiem ponownego narodzenia Yhwacha. R684 Powrót miecza uśmiechniętabuzia.png|Stare Zangetsu w rękach Ichigo. R684 Finał.png|Dawne Zangetsu przyczynia się do zakończenia żywota Yhwacha. R685 Kolor.PNG|Ichigo na kolorowej okładce 685. rozdziału. Epilog T74 Okładka.jpg|Ichigo wraz z Rukią na okładce ostatniego tomu mangi. Animacje z Ichigo Agent Shinigami O3 Tail Shaker Acidwire na Ichigo.gif|Ichigo uderzony przez Tail Shaker. O3 Vitriol Shot Acidwire zastosowany na Ichigo.gif|Ichigo ofiarą Vitriol Shot. O6 walka wręcz Kona zademonstrowana na Ichigo.gif|Ichigo kopany przez Kona. Soul Society DeadlyDarts.gif|Ichigo atakowany przez swojego Hollowa. Bankai_Speed.gif|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai. Arrancar IchigoRegen.gif|Hollow Ichigo używa natychmiastowej regeneracji. Ichigo Vizard vs Grimmjow.gif|Ichiigo zakłada maskę, by walczyć z Grimmjowem. Hueco Mundo Vizard-ichigo-getsuga_tenshou.gif|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Visoreda. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) GoenRyuga.gif|Amagai atakuje Ichigo. Raiendan.gif|Ichigo omija atak przeciwnika. Sztuczna Karakura Latigo.gif|Ulquiorra uzywa Latigo. IchigoMaskingUp.gif|Kurosaki zakłada maskę Hollowa. ichigo zatrzymuje aizena.gif|Ichigo zatrzymuje cios Aizena. Teleportacja Aizena.gif|Teleportacja Aizena. Mugetsu.gif|Mugetsu. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Zangetsu Getsuga.gif|Getsuga w wykonaniu Zangetsu. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami CrossOfScaffold.gif|Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Ginjō. BringerLight2.gif|Tsukishima walczy z Ichigo przy użyciu techniki Bringer Light. FullbringGetsugaTensho.gif|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Fullbringu. Ichigo traci Fullbring.gif|Kurosaki traci Fullbring. NewGetsugaTenshō.gif|Getsuga Tenshō po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami. KugoGetsugaTensho.gif|Kūgo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō w Ichigo. Pocisk Ginjo.gif|Ichigo blokuje pocisk Fullbringera. Ichigo tnie kugo.gif|Ichigo przecina Kūgo. Predkosc ichigo 2.gif|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai po odzyskaniu mocy. Riruka wyskakuje z rukii.gif|Ichigo uratowany przez Rirukę. Memories of Nobody Konsō.gif|Ichigo używa Konsō. The DiamondDust Rebellion Ichigoarrancar.gif|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Shikai. Galeria Ichigo z filmów Ichigo about to perform kenso.jpg|Ichigo chce odprawić duszę. Ratunek dla Senny.png|Kurosaki ratuje Sennę. Przebity.png|Ichigo przebity przez Ganryū. Kontakt.png|Kurosaki próbuje chwycić Sennę. Złapany.png|Rukia chwyta Ichigo. Ichigo finds a way into valley of screams.jpg|Ichigo wchodzi do Doliny Krzyku. Starcie.png|Ichigo zderza się z Ganryū. Tensa Zabgetsu MoN.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu. Senna passes on.jpg|Ichigo niesie Sennę. Ichigo meets senna again.jpg|Ichigo prawdopodobnie spotyka Sennę. FTBIchigo blocks with Zangetsu.png|Ichigo walczy z Shizuku. Dark Rukia fights Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo kontra Mroczna Rukia. THVIchigo kicks.png|Kurosaki rozprawia się z nastolatkiem. Ichigokażeeprzeprosić.png|Ichigo każe przeprosić chłopca. Hell Chapter Ichigo.png|Ichigo. Ichigo,RukiaiRenji.png|Ichigo spotyka Rukię i Renjiego. KokutoratujeIchigo.png|Kokutō ratuje Ichigo przed Shurenen. Zraniony Shuren.png|Kurosaki rani przeciwnika. IchigowalczyzShurenem.png|Shuren kontra Ichigo. RukiapowstrzymujeIchigo.png|Rukia powstrzymuje Ichigo. KokutozPiekła.png|Ichigo i inni dowiadują się, że Kokutō jest z Piekła. GrupachcewyruszyćdoPiekła.png|Grupa chce wyruszyć do Piekła. Wybicie z głowy wyjście do Piekła.png|Renji chce wybić przyjacielowi pomysł pójścia do Piekła. Atakujestrażnik.png|Grupa ucieka przed Kushanādą. Maska się pojawia1.png|Maska sama się pojawia. Maska się pojawia2.png|Efekt uboczny Hollowfikacji. Getsuga_w_Taikona.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę w kierunku Taikona. RenjiratujeIchigo.png|Renji ratuje Ichigo. IshidaratujeIchigo.png|Kurosaki uratowany przez Ishidę. Problem Ichigo.png|Ichigo walczy z dwoma przeciwnikami. Maska.png|Ichigo z maską. IchigoratujeKokuto.png|Ichigo ratuje Kokutō. KokutouratowanyprzezIchigo.png|Ichigo i Togabito. IchigochceratowaćYuzu.png|Ichigo chce uratować Yuzu. Ichigo&KokutovsShuren.png|Ichigo i Kokutō kontra Shuren. IchigovsShuren.png|Ichigo kontra Shuren. Bezbólowy pocisk.png|Shuren strzela pociskiem w Ichigo, który nie może zabić. Ichigo z maską.png|Ichigo z założoną maską. Atak Ichigo na Shurena.png|Kurosaki atakuje Shurena. Shuren zaskoczony.png|Shuren zaskoczony przez Ichigo. IchigochcezabićShurena.png|Finał walki Ichigo z Shurenem. Maska_w_fimie.png|Maska Ichigo. Wybuch i miecz.png|Miecz Kokutō wbity w Ichigo na tle wybuchającej Getsugi Tenshō. KokutowyciągamieczzIchigo.png|Ichigo przebity przez miecz Kokutō. Reiatsu_złości.png|Kurosaki wściekle atakuje Kokutō. IchigoatakujeKokuto.png|Ichigo kontra Kokutō. Łańcuchy_nie_do_rozbicia.png|Wściekły Ichigo atakuje Kokutō. Reiatsu_Ichigo.png|Złe Reiatsu. Wściekłość.png|Wściekły Ichigo. Ichigo z Yuzu.png|Kurosaki ratuje siostrę przed śmiercią. IchigoratujeYuzu.png|Ichigo uratował Yuzu. Hollow Ichigo z Cero.png|Hollow Ichigo. Renjitnieróg.png|Renji ucina róg na masce Hollowa. IchigoopuszczaPiekło.png|Kurosaki opuszcza Piekło z siostrą. YamamotomówiIchigooYuzu.png|Yamamoto mówi Ichigo o Yuzu. IchigorozmawiazByakuyą.png|Byakuya rozmawia z Ichigo. IchigowyruszadoPiekła.png|Ichigo wyrusza do Piekła po Uryū, Rukię i Renjiego. Bankai_i_do_Piekła.png|Kurosaki używa Bankai. IchigovsKokutoFinał.png|Kokutō kontra Ichigo, finał. KokutopojawiasięzaIchigo.png|Kokutō pojawia się za Ichigo. Hollow przejmuje kontrolę.png|Hollow Ichigo wykorzystuje sytuację. Zwarcie.png|Ichigo przytłoczony przez Kokutō. Ichigo_w_tarapatach.png|Kokutō znęca się nad Kurosakim. Przebity Ichigo przez Kokuto.png|Kokutō wbija miecz w Ichigo. Ichigo pod kontrolą.png|Hichigo ponownie się pojawia. Przejęcie ciała.png|Hollow Ichigo przejmuje ciało Kurosakiego. Przejęcie_przez_Pustego.png|Ichigo nie może powstrzymać Hollowa. Ichigosięprzemienia.png|Ichigo się przemienia. Ichigo chce powstrzymać przemianę.png|Kurosaki walczy ze swoim Hollowem. IchigopowstrzymujeHorokę.png|Ichigo odpycha Hichigo. Walka z Hollowem.png|Kurosaki staje się sobą. IchigoHellVastoLord.PNG|Ichigo powstrzymuje Hollowfikację. Ichigo_z_mocą_Piekła.png|Ichigo z mocą Piekła. Rukia uratowana.png|Ichigo uratował Rukię. IchigoSkullClad.png|Pancerz z czaszek. Ichigo_wysyła_Kokuto_do_Piekła.png|Kurosaki wysyła Kokutō do najniższego poziomu Piekła. Kłopoty.png|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele mają drobne kłopoty. Kategoria:Galerie